Hello, Goodbye
by xHalesMariex
Summary: Choices in life: Every choice you make has consequences. Could you make the 'right' choice? What if you regretted it? Set during season three. Brucas/Leyton with some Naley. Warning: contains swearing, mild violence and teen pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: I'm re-uploading this from my previous account due to login problems. All my stories will now be uploaded from this account. If its the first time you're reading this, I hope you enjoy. Also just to clear this up, the shooting has already happened.

I don't own, nor am I claiming to own, One Tree Hill, or the characters. This storyline came from my own imagination. The rest is copyright to their respectful owners.

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye.**

_Chapter One_

* * *

Lucas Scott had spent his Saturday morning helping his mother, Karen Roe, at her café, but tonight he was seeing his girlfriend Brooke Davis. They had agreed to stay at her apartment and spend quality time together. It had been a little over two months since Lucas found Brooke in bed with Chris Keller and they were finally moving past it. Things finally seemed to be fine between them. Brooke had spent most of her day doing the last finishing touches to Haley's wedding gown. As much as she wanted to see Lucas tonight, she had other things on her mind and it definitely distracted her.

They had agreed to order pizza for dinner but as soon as it arrived, Brooke didn't want any. In fact, it had taken Lucas nearly 20 minutes to persuade her to eat just one slice. Lucas knew something was bothering her, but Brooke wasn't letting him know anything.

After an awkward silence, Brooke put on a movie. You know, the whole girl meets guy, they fall in love, something horrible happens, and then the happily ever after ending. Brooke knew this wasn't the happily ever after ending she wanted, or planned for that matter.

"Enjoying the film?" Lucas asked.

"Kind of boring," Brooke said. She couldn't focus on the film; she had other things on her mind. Things she couldn't, she wouldn't dare tell Lucas about.

"How about we make our own fun?" Lucas suggested. He switched the movie off, stood up and took Brooke's hand before pulling her up from the sofa. He slowly directed her towards the bedroom with a smile on his face.

Brooke didn't seem too happy about it.

"Not tonight," She said, slipping her hand out of Lucas'.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she sat back on the sofa. He took a seat next to her.

She said nothing.

"Hey, come on, you can tell me anything."

_Think Brooke, Think!_

She thought to herself, until she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Time of the month," Brooke's heart raced. What if Lucas saw straight through it? No, Brooke thought. She had to relax, or he would know something was wrong.

"Oh..." Lucas said standing up. "Maybe I should go?"

"Yeah, maybe. I'm just pretty tired, Lucas. I've been working on Haley's dress all day and I need sleep," She said, standing up and letting out a small yawn.

Lucas went to kiss her on the lips, but she turned her head away so he only caught her on the cheek.

"Call me if you need anything, pretty girl. Anything at all," He smiled before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and leaving the apartment.

Brooke waited by the door to make sure he was really gone before she laid back down on the sofa. She spent the rest of the evening staring at the walls. How did things become this screwed up? Tears streamed down her face. She felt so lost, so lonely and so scared. She wasn't the brave, tough girl the rest of the world saw. She was a little girl who was crying inside, wanting a perfect life like her friends seemed to have.

* * *

Brooke must have fallen asleep because the next thing she remembered was being prodded by her roommate, Haley James-Scott.

"Brooke, are you awake?" Haley asked, knowing full well that Brooke was asleep and she had just woken her up.

Brooke sat up and smiled before rubbing her eyes. "Yeah Hales. I've nearly finished your dress."

Haley smiled and pulled Brooke into a small, friendly embrace before pulling away after a few moments. Besides Lucas, Brooke was her best friend.

"Can I talk to you, Brooke?"

"Of course tutor girl, what's up?"

Haley sighed and sat beside Brooke on the sofa. "Brooke, you know I love you, right?" Haley said, taking Brooke's hand.

"You're starting to worry me, Haley."

"You know that I love living with you too, but I need to get my marriage back on track."

Brooke nodded in agreement. "I know Hales, you're renewing your vows in a few weeks."

Haley thought of many ways to tell Brooke she was moving out, but none of those went well in her mind.

Without thinking, she blurted it out. "I'm moving out!" Haley thought about what she had said. "I.. I mean, Nathan asked me to move home with him, and I said yes," She smiled, hoping her friend wouldn't be mad.

Brooke smiled and hugged her best friend. "Haley, it's ok. You need to be with your husband."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not! You're my best friend Haley James-Scott and I just want you to be happy."

Haley sighed with relief, "Thanks Brooke, you're an amazing friend," she smiled and gave her friend a quick hug before standing up. "I'm going to bed now, Brooke, you should too."

Brooke nodded and watched as Haley walked away down the hall into the bedroom.

Brooke was left alone with her own thoughts. She would never tell Haley this, but she knew there wasn't any way she could afford the rent on the apartment without Haley paying too. I mean, she could ask her parents, but they already sent her an allowance each month and she hated relying on them.

How had everything changed in the space of a week?

Brooke knew she needed sleep, but she had so much going on, she just couldn't and she didn't want to disturb Haley.

She took the TV remote from the side and started flicking through the channels. Nothing decent was on, but that didn't stop Brooke looking.

**Beep! Beep!**

Brooke's phone beeped and vibrated on the side which drew her attention away from the TV. She picked up her iPhone and slid her finger across the screen before reading her message.

_Goodnight pretty girl, I love you. Luke x_

Brooke smiled and placed her phone back down. She had no idea how she was going to tell Lucas what was going on with her, but for now, all she needed was sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Goodbye. **

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Brooke sighed as her alarm clock had woken her up from a deep sleep. Today was Monday, which came far too quickly for her liking. She had spent her Sunday doing nothing but feeling sick, and then actually being sick. She sat up in bed and sighed, she felt sick, really sick! Haley had spent all of Sunday with Nathan and yet again, Lucas was busy helping his mom at the café. She didn't mind, of course, she loved Karen, she was like a second mother to Brooke, but she missed Lucas.

Brooke looked over at Haley's bed, it was perfectly made, perfectly neat, just like always. Brooke pulled her covers back, felt a slight chill across her legs and stood up.

Haley sat at the kitchen counter drinking some orange juice as Brooke appeared from the hallway.

"Morning Tigger," Haley smiled, "How comes you aren't ready for school?" She asked as she finished what was left of her drink.

"I'm not going," Brooke sighed as she watched Haley wash her empty glass out at the sink.

"Why?"

Brooke got herself a bottle of water from the fridge and took a sip, ignoring Haley's question.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

Brooke sighed, "I really don't feel well, Hales, and I feel stressed out."

Haley looked slightly confused before Brooke began to continue explaining.

"Your wedding dress, having to find somewhere else to live. I'm barely getting any sleep and I just feel exhausted," Brooke explained, before taking another sip of her water.

"Well I'm sure one day away from school is okay, just don't make this a habit, Brooke Davis!"

Brooke laughed, that was typical Haley behaviour. She liked to mother everyone, but she was an amazing friend, and she would make a wonderful mom one day.

Haley gathered up her bag and left the apartment heading for school. Brooke decided against breakfast and went to take a shower.

* * *

Lucas walked the halls of Tree Hill high school, desperately looking for Brooke. He had noticed she wasn't in their history class, and Peyton had mentioned she didn't show up for their English class. He spotted Haley at her locker and started walking over to her.

Haley placed a few books in her locker before closing it and taking a deep breath. She had just spent the last hour at the tutor center helping someone with calculus, and it just seemed to drag on and on.

Just as she turned, she saw Lucas walking towards the lockers. She smiled at him as he reached his.

"Hey Luke."

"Hales," he smiled as he opened his locker and took out a book he needed for his next class, "have you seen Brooke?" He asked.

"She isn't coming in today, she isn't well," Haley said as she watched Lucas close his locker, "but if you ask me, something is wrong, Luke."

"Why?"

"She isn't her usual cheery self. She isn't eating, Luke, I mean nothing at all, and-"

"What Hales?" Luke asked, quite concerned.

"I think she's making herself sick. I've heard her at night and early mornings when she thinks I'm asleep. I'm worried about her."

"I'll go and see her after school," Lucas said as the bell rang.

"I have to get to class. I'll check on Brooke at lunch." She smiled before giving Luke a quick kiss on the cheek and heading off to her next class.

Lucas just stood there thinking until Nathan's words brought him back to reality.

"You better not screw up tonight!" Nathan said.

"Huh?" Lucas said, slightly confused, he had other things on his mind.

"Our basketball match."

"Oh."

"Just remember to pass to me and don't screw up," Nathan said before walking off, Lucas followed to his next class.

The Ravens didn't usually have a basketball match on a Monday, but the game before the weekend got cancelled, so they had no choice but to play today.

* * *

Brooke had managed to eat some French toast and a banana for breakfast, but she didn't keep it down for long. She couldn't seem to eat anything without being sick. She thought about not eating anything, but she knew that wasn't a possibility, that then she'd make things so much worse.

'Worse' Brooke thought, 'how the hell could things be any worse than this?'

Haley had come home for lunch to check on Brooke, as promised. She let herself in the front door and saw Brooke sitting at the breakfast bar.

"You okay tigger?"

Brooke half smiled and nodded, she didn't want Haley knowing anything was wrong.

"I thought I'd make sure," Haley smiled as she got out the few items she needed to make herself a sandwich.

"You mean you thought you'd check up on me," Brooke laughed. She loved how caring Haley was.

"You want me to make you anything?" Haley asked as she finished up making her sandwich.

Brooke shook her head and watched as Haley started eating her lunch.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked, taking a bite of her tuna mayo sandwich.

Brooke nodded, "I'm ok, Hales. I had a really big breakfast," She lied. "But thank you anyway."

"Well you won't be thanking me for this," Haley laughed as she pulled some papers out of her bag. "All the notes from today's English class, plus the homework essay we have to write." She placed the papers on the table.

"Wow, thanks Hales. I really wanna be doing homework right now," Brooke laughed.

"Well, we have two weeks to do it, so you'll be fine. Are you coming back to school this afternoon?"

Brooke shook her head, "Nope, I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

"You'd tell me, right? If something was wrong."

"Of course. Look Hales, I'm gonna get some sleep, ok?"

"Sure. I'll see you later," Haley smiled as she picked up her bag and left.

Brooke picked up her phone and tapped in Luke's number.

_Please pick up!_

"Hey Brooke."

"Ahhh, finally!" Brooke laughed, "hey, can you come over tonight, I need to talk to you."

"I can't. It's the game tonight, Brooke. I can't let the team down," Lucas had said.

"Oh, afterwards then?"

"Of course, pretty girl. I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too, Lucas," she smiled, before saying bye then hanging up the phone.

Brooke knew she wouldn't be able to cheer in tonight's game because she missed school. So all she could do was sit and wait.

* * *

"As we come to the end of the first half, the ravens are down by twenty points. He who shall not be named will not be happy!" Mouth said into the microphone, announcing everything that was going on for the live web cast on his website, ravens hoops.

The buzzer went off and all the players went back into the locker room. The cheerleaders sat in one corner talking. Rachel and Bevin were talking, and so was Haley and Peyton.

"I can't believe Brooke is missing this. She loves cheering at games," Peyton said.

"I know. She just isn't herself lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Something isn't right. She's becoming distant with Lucas, she barely leaves the bathroom and she isn't eating. I'm worried about her," Haley said using a clip to fix a piece of hair out of place.

_'Maybe she's pregnant'_ Peyton thought, then laughed at herself for even thinking that. Brooke knew all about birth control and she definitely wasn't the type of girl to let a baby mess up her plans.

Haley looked at Peyton as she laughed, she shrugged her shoulders and stood up. Haley was just about to talk to the team until Rachel stood up and lightly pushed her to the side.

"Out the way fat ass. Girls, shall we?" She smiled as she walked away and the other cheerleaders followed her.

* * *

Back in the locker room, Dan, the new Ravens coach, was yelling at the players.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL BLIND?" Dan yelled to the players. He walked closer to Nathan. "Nathan, I said shoot, not pass to Lucas! Why did you disobey me?"

"Lucas had a better angle, and he got it didn't he?" Nathan said, smiling at Lucas.

"Stop being such a smart ass Nathan," Dan said. "Get your jersey off."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"I'm taking you out of the game," Dan smirked.

"WHAT?" Nathan shouted.

"You can't take him off, we won't win without him." Lucas said as the other players nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Dan said. "But don't think this is over."

The buzzer sounded for the second half as everyone took their places on the court.

"Lucas Scott passes to Nathan Scott. The Ravens really need to score some points here. They are down quite a bit," Mouth said watching the game from the benches.

* * *

This was ridiculous. She had spent nearly an hour staring at this box. Tears streamed down her face. Brooke wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. She really wanted to do this with Lucas, yet she needed to know now but didn't want to do it alone. Brooke placed the box down on the side, leaving the bathroom and heading towards the kitchen to make herself a tea.

* * *

The time was nearly up, and after a dreaded pep talk from Dan, the ravens were doing better.

"The ravens have equalized, now with short time on the clock, can they pull off the win?" Mouth asked out to the web cam viewers.

"Let's go Ravens!" Dan shouted and the crowd joined in with him.

"That's tremendous support from the fans, as always," Mouth smiled, "Ten seconds on the clock, come on ravens!"

Nathan passed the ball to Lucas, setting him up to make the winning basket.

"Nathan passes to Lucas, Luke for the win..." Mouth announced.

Lucas let the ball leave his hands as he, and everyone else watched nervously as the buzzer sounded just as the ball entered the hoop.

"YEAH! For the viewers at home, the ravens have won!" Mouth said, excited for the players. He took his headphones off and joined in the celebration.

The crowed stood up and cheered, the players went round clapping hands with one another. The cheerleaders were jumping up and down.

One of the guys on the team had asked a few people to his house to celebrate, which obviously meant it would turn into a party, and Brooke Davis loved parties, so Peyton decided to let her know.

Peyton's conversation with Brooke had been pretty short. She could tell something was wrong, that she was upset. She knew Brooke had been crying. Parties were nothing without her best friend, so Peyton decided against going.

* * *

Lucas picked up his phone and noticed he had a few missed calls from Brooke. Dammit, he thought. He was meant to see her after the game but he came to the party instead. He quickly sent her a text message before putting the phone back in his pocket and continued to celebrate with his team mates.

_Typical Lucas_, Brooke thought. For the last few days, the days she has needed him more than anything and he had been putting everything else above her. She clearly wasn't his priority.

Brooke looked at the text again and sighed.

_'I can't get away, I'm sorry. See you tomorrow? Luke x'_

He didn't even say he loved her, didn't even call her pretty girl. That annoyed Brooke. She needed him more than ever. She wanted him to be here now, to do this with her. This was going to be a life changing moment, and she needed him, but yet again, he wasn't there for her.

She took a sip of her water before going to the bathroom and taking a deep breath, she picked up the box and pulled out the contents.

* * *

Peyton parked her car and walked towards Brooke apartment. She needed to know Brooke was ok. As she reached the door she heard a loud noise, like something smashing. She banged on the door.

"Brooke, Brooke let me in. Are you ok?" She yelled as she continued to bang on the door.

Brooke opened the door. Her eyes were red, glassy and puffy, it was so obvious to Peyton that she had been crying.

"Brooke-"

Brooke said nothing. She didn't have to. She simply extended her arm, showing Peyton the positive pregnancy test and started crying.

Peyton was shocked, and had so many questions, but now wasn't the time. She took Brooke in her arms and gave her best friend a cuddle.

"Come and stay at mine tonight, we can talk, we can laugh, cry, watch a movie, eat. Whatever you want," she smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, Nathan and Haley arrived back from the party. Haley unlocked the door and went to pull Nathan on to the sofa when she noticed glass on the floor.

Nathan started picking the glass up whilst Haley got a bag. As he picked up another piece, he cut his hand.

"Any plasters Hales?" He asked, blood dripping from his hand.

"Bathroom," Haley said, as she continued to clean up the glass.

Nathan walked in to the bathroom and found the plasters in the cabinet. He didn't want blood dripping so he got a towel from the wash basket. Just as he did something dropped to the floor. He went to put it back, until he realised what it was.

"Haley," Nathan yelled at he came walking back to Haley's side.

"What?"

"Is this yours?" He asked, showing her the empty pregnancy testing box.

Haley was so surprised, "That's not mine."

"Whose is it then?" He questioned.

Haley thought about it, "Brooke," She said. Nathan just stared at her. Brooke's little secret was no longer a secret.

* * *

**AN**: Please bare with me whilst I edit and re-upload my previous chapters. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: For the readers who follow this story from my previous account, I've edited and added things to chapters than the original story on my other account. I'll let you know when the scene changes or things are added so you can keep track of what's going on.

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye.**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Lucas Scott awoke to a bright and beautiful sunny morning in Tree Hill. Thankfully he had a free period that morning because there was no way he could possibly manage school with the headache he had. He reached for his phone from the side table to check the time, not even moving from his bed. It was 7.30am - too early to be moving just yet. He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, get your backside out of that bed now!"

Lucas just about opened his eyes, rubbing them as he sat up. "Ma?" He said, looking at his bedroom door where he expected his mother to be standing. Maybe he was dreaming, but he could have sworn he heard someone call his name.

"Over here, Luke," She said, laughing as she threw a cushion in his direction. She watched as it hit his side, and laughed again.

He turned to the door which lead to the side of the house, and standing there was his best friend.

"Geez Hales, give a guy a heart attack why don't you."

"So not funny," Haley said as she walked over and sat on the corner of his bed.

"And less of the Eugene, please," He said as they both laughed.

"Have you seen Brooke?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Umm.. No. Should I have?"

"So she hasn't called you?"

Luke rubbed his eyes once more and picked up his phone to show Haley. "No calls, no texts," He put his phone back down and stood up out of bed.

"Oh.."

"What's wrong?" He asked, picking up a towel and boxers from his laundry pile.

"She didn't come home last night."

She watched as he stopped still in his tracks, not saying a word.

"Luke?"

"She's probably with Peyton. You know what Brooke's like."

Haley looked on in disbelief. Yes, Brooke was with Peyton. She already knew this because Peyton had called her once Brooke was asleep. But that wasn't the point. Lucas didn't know that. She had practically just told him his girlfriend, the supposed love of his life was missing, and he showed no emotion.

"Look Hales, I'm gonna have a quick shower then we can head to the café for breakfast," He said as he walked off towards the bathroom.

"Jerk," Haley mumbled, knowing full well he hadn't heard her.

She walked into the kitchen getting herself a drink as she sat waiting for him. Karen had already left for work so she sat alone, and in silence.

* * *

"Thanks for last night, Peyton," Brooke said, stretching her arms in the air and letting out a small yawn. "I do appreciate it, and I'm sorry I spent most of the evening in your bathroom."

Peyton laughed and walked back towards her bed. "It's ok. I'm just glad you talked to me."

"Yeah, about that.. Please don't tell anyone what I told you."

It was bad enough that Brooke knew, she wasn't ready for anyone else to know just yet. God, she hadn't even spoken to Lucas.

"Lucas," Brooke whispered, clearly lost in her own thoughts.

"You need to tell him."

Brooke nodded in agreement, "I know, just not now. I need to get my head around this before I tell him."

Peyton sat on the bed and took Brooke's hand, "Ok, whatever is best for you." She smiled. "You're my best friend, Brooke Penelope Davis, and I'm gonna be here for you."

Brooke pulled Peyton in for a hug, "Thank you, I love you, you know that."

Peyton nodded, "Good, cause I'm starving and you can make me breakfast," She laughed. "For making me clean up after you."

"I don't think my stomach could handle cooking breakfast for your skinny ass."

"How about Karen's café before school then? I'm sure baby Brooke wants one of those oh-so delicious bagels," Peyton smiled as she saw Brooke nod then get off the bed.

"Sure."

* * *

Nathan was recovering from the party the night before. He also couldn't help but think of Brooke and Lucas. Brooke was pregnant, what if that had happened to him and Haley, he wouldn't know how to handle this.

He started getting ready for school when he noticed his bedroom door opening. Dan was standing there, smirking as usual. He took a few steps inside the bedroom.

"In late again son," Dan said picking up one of Nathan's basketball trophies. "If you keep this up, the scouts won't want you at all."

"I went back to Haley's last night and we talked," Nathan said, continuing getting ready for school.

Dan placed the trophy back down. "So why aren't you there still?"

"She needed to talk to Brooke about the test we found," Nathan said, covering his mouth with his hand, realising what he just blurted out.

"A test? Like a pregnancy test?" Dan questioned.

Nathan shook his head. "No."

Dan stood in thought for a moment before talking. "Well as long as it isn't Haley whose pregnant. Those scouts won't want a man with baggage," He laughed.

"Haley's not pregnant," Nathan said, relieved that it wasn't him going through this at a young age.

"Good, lets keep it that way. Wouldn't want that whore of yours claiming child support."

"Don't you dare call Haley a whore. GET OUT!" Nathan yelled.

Dan still did not move. He stood there laughing. Nathan darted towards Dan and pushed him out. Nathan shoved him so hard that Dan fell to the floor. He didn't seem hurt, he just laughed.

"Bastard!" Nathan said as he slammed the door.

Who the hell did Dan think he was?!

* * *

"Thank you, have a lovely day," Karen smiled as she watched a few regular customers leave the café.

She walked to the table they were just sat at to collect the dirty plates and take them back into the kitchen to be cleaned.

She heard the bell above the door ring, alerting her to more customers.

"I'll just be a minute," She called through. She knew she was working alone until 9, so she always liked to let the customers know they were not being ignored.

She picked up the tray of pastries and walked back into the café placing them down on the counter. She turned around to see Lucas and Haley already seated.

"Hey Karen," Haley smiled. "I'll be here after school to help."

"Thank you, Haley. So what can I get you both?" Karen asked as she got out her notepad and pen from a pocket in her apron.

"Just some water and the breakfast special please, mom," Lucas said. He took his phone from his pocket as Haley ordered what she wanted. He still had no missed calls or messages from Brooke.

"You okay?" Haley asked as Karen walked away into the kitchen.

"Brooke still hasn't called," He sighed as he placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Well she'll be here soon. Her and Peyton are dropping by for breakfast. You need to talk to her, Luke."

"What do you know, Hales?"

"Only that my best friend needed her boyfriend last night and he was too busy partying to care," Haley snapped.

Lucas frowned, "It wasn't like that, Hales."

Haley stayed quiet as Karen bought their drinks over. She handed Lucas a bottle of water and Haley a glass of orange juice before heading off to serve other customers.

"Tell me again why we're doing this," Brooke said, walking arm in arm with Peyton.

"Because I'm hungry and you need to eat."

* * *

They walked across the street and up the steps to Karens Café. Peyton pushed the door open as the bell above rang. She saw Haley sat with Lucas and went over to them. Brooke was reluctant to sit with them, she would rather avoid Lucas right now, but she sat down for Peyton and Haley's sake.

Breakfast had been awkward. Lucas ate his bacon and eggs in silence, knowing full well Brooke was mad at him. Brooke barely spoke because the smell of bacon was making her stomach churn. She had ordered an iced tea and fresh fruit to keep Peyton off her back, and thankfully it worked. Better still, she had managed to keep the food down for once. Haley and Peyton talked about school, nothing else. They both knew Lucas was unaware of Brooke's little secret and wanted to keep it that way until Brooke decided otherwise.

Brooke suddenly stood up and took enough money out of her jacket pocket to cover hers and Peyton's breakfast. She placed it down on the table as she looked at the others.

"Brooke?" Lucas said, concerned about her behaviour.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," She said, walking out of the café and leaving the others to wonder what the hell just happened.

"I'll make sure she's ok," Haley said, putting down her share of the bill. "I'll see you at school."

Haley left, leaving Peyton and Luke alone.

"Wanna ride to school? I have to leave now though," Peyton said. She stood up and got her jacket on.

"Sure," He smiled and picked up the money on the table, adding what he owed then handed it to his mom. He hugged her goodbye and left with Peyton.

Haley left the café and ran in the same direction as Brooke had done. Brooke had walked into the park and sat on an empty bench. By the time Haley had eventually caught up with her, Brooke sat in floods of tears.

She took a seat next to Brooke and took hold of her hand. "Brooke, please talk to me."

"What about?" She sighed, releasing her hand from Haley's.

"Well, how comes Peyton was the one to let me know where you were last night, Brooke? Why didn't you?"

"Haley, as much as I love how caring you are, you're not my mother," Brooke said. She could hardly say she was too busy being sick.

Haley shook her head and sighed. "No, you're right. I'm not your mom, but I'm your friend and you're mine. I actually care about you, where as your mother, well she's a different story altogether."

Brooke stayed silent.

"Brooke, I know, ok?" Haley confessed.

How the hell could she know? Brooke was barely coming to terms with the news herself, she sure as hell didn't want all of Tree Hill knowing of her 'problem' as she called it.

She stood up fast, ready to leave until Haley took her hand, bringing her back to bench.

"Brooke, are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm not," Brooke snapped. She was getting annoyed with everyone getting involved in her life.

"Nathan found the pregnancy test box in our bathroom."

"Nathan knows?!" Brooke almost shouted and then realised what she had just admitted.

"So it is true, you're pregnant?" Haley asked.

"Yes, yes, you happy now. I'm pregnant," Brooke said, taking a seat back on the bench.

"Does Lucas know?" Haley had no idea why she asked when she clearly already knew the answer.

Brooke shook her head. "No."

"You have to tell him. He will be happy, I'm sure."

"What, you think Lucas would be happy that his girlfriend got knocked up by somebody else," Brooke spat. She could feel her whole body start to shake as the tears began to fall.

"What?" Haley's eyes widened. She was in complete shock.

"You knew I slept with Chris," Brooke sighed as the tears continued to fall.

"So, it's his?"

"I don't know." Brooke cried. "It could be Luke's. I just don't know."

"You're gonna have to talk to Lucas. He'll understand, I promise he will," Haley said.

"Well, that promise means nothing to me now. It took him ages to forgive me when I slept with Chris."

"Yeah, and you both got over that."

"Now what, I tell Lucas that I'm pregnant and there is a possibility that it's not his. No way Hales."

"If you don't tell him, I will. It would be even worse hearing it from me. Please just tell him."

"What about Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"I will make sure he doesn't say anything until you've spoken to Lucas," Haley said.

"Thank you," Brooke smiled. She wiped away her tears and stood up. She took Haley's hand to pull her up. "Let's get to school, otherwise there's no way I'm graduating."

* * *

Dan stood in a room he had dedicated all to himself. It was filled with every trophy he had ever won when he played basketball, perfectly placed in a glass cabinet. Photos and certificates were framed on the wall, as was one of his old jerseys. It was like a shrine to the person he used to be.

He took his phone and began dialling someone, anxiously awaiting for them to answer.

_'Hello?'_ The surprised voiced at the end of the phone said.

"It's Dan. I have a proposition for you."

_'I'm listening.'_

Dan smirked and closed the door. No one needed to hear this.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Have faith!

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye.**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

It was finally the weekend. Well, Saturday to be precise and Brooke Davis decided this was the day to finally tell Lucas Scott what had be bothering her recently. Unfortunately, it definitely hadn't gone to plan. She played out every scenario in her mind about a thousand times, and not once had any of them ended like this.

Over the last few days Brooke had felt better about everything. She had finally finished Haley's wedding gown, which was definitely a weight lifted off her shoulders. She still had morning sickness, but it definitely wasn't as bad as before. And better yet, she was keeping most of her food down.

Brooke wondered around her empty apartment. She had already packed her clothes and belongings. She had agreed with the landlord that all the furniture she bought would remain there since she couldn't do anything with it.

Haley had finally moved back in with Nathan and Peyton had suggested Brooke live with her. It seemed like the perfect plan. Except, it wasn't going to be.

"Knock, knock," he said as he tapped on the open door.

Brooke turned her attention to the door and smiled. She walked across meeting him halfway and pressed her lips against his.

She broke away but not once took her eyes off him, "Hey boyfriend."

"Pretty girl," he smiled before leaning his head down to kiss her again.

Truth be told, he had missed her so much in the last week. He knew she was being distant, he knew how much of a rubbish boyfriend he had been, and he knew she knew that too.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. She knew they hadn't been ok recently but she wanted to start a certain talk off on a good start, no arguments.

God he smelt good. He was wearing the cologne she had given him. She had clearly made an excellent choice because it was driving her body wild.

She had no idea if she really had missed him that much, or if pregnancy hormones had anything to do with this, but she wanted him right now.

She broke the kiss and pushed closed the apartment door, "God, I want you so much, Lucas Scott."

He smirked as she took his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

"Are you sure? I mean last time-"

She cut him off and placed her finger on his lips, "Shh."

She leaned in to give him a gentle kiss before stepping back and removing her top. She unzipped her jeans, took hold of his arms and pulled him on top of her as she laid down on the bed.

Lucas sat up, ready to remove his top until his phone began to ring. He stopped what he was doing and reached into his pocket.

"Luke, ignore it," Brooke sighed.

He pulled his phone out and noticed it was Peyton calling.

"Sorry babe, I should answer, it's Peyton," he said, answering his phone and getting off the bed.

Lucas left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. After a few moments Brooke left the bedroom and entered the kitchen area with Luke, now fully clothed.

"Peyton needs me, I have to go," Luke explained.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna help her organise the spare bedroom you'd be staying in."

"Come on, please. Just spend half an hour with me, then help Peyton."

"She needs me, Brooke."

Her eyes widened. She could not believe this. Typical Lucas. She needed him. Peyton needed some furniture moving. Brooke was going to tell him about a baby, possibly his, and he'd rather be with Peyton.

"No Luke, I need you. I've needed you so much this past week," she could feel herself wanting to cry. "You have no idea, Lucas. I want you, I need you. She's your friend, I'M your girlfriend," She screamed.

And that was it. The tears fell, and they didn't stop.

Lucas put his arms around her, but she pulled away.

"No, please just go. I'll see you later."

With that she walked back in the bedroom, leaving him standing there alone.

* * *

Haley had only just moved back in with Nathan, but already she loved it. She loved being with her husband again, but she missed Brooke, especially now when Brooke needed her the most.

Haley laid with Nathan on the bed they shared in the Scott house. They had been talking about Brooke and Lucas, and of course, the unplanned pregnancy.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" Haley asked. She made a promise to Brooke, and she needed to know she could keep it.

Nathan looked into the eyes of his wife, he wished he could tell her something else, but he couldn't lie to her. "I may have, kinda let it slip to Dan."

Her eyes widened, "Nathan, are you serious?!"

"I'm sorry."

"But Dan? I mean of all the people you could've told, you chose him?"

"Hales, I didn't exactly choose to tell him. It was an accident."

"I promised Brooke we wouldn't say anything until she's spoken to Luke."

"Hales, at this rate she won't be telling Lucas until the kid graduates college." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Haley hit him across the shoulder, "Not funny. She's actually telling him today."

"Well good luck with that. I mean how do you tell a guy his life is over."

_Little did he know, his life would change too._

* * *

Dan sat in his parked car, hidden out of sight of everyone. He turned to face the person in the passenger seat.

"This is double what I paid you last time. You know what to do," Dan said.

He pulled a brown envelope out of the inside pocket of his suit before handing it over to his passenger.

The passenger said nothing. Instead, they just checked inside the envelope to find a bundle of cash.

Grinning and looking back to Dan, "I know what to do."

Dan sniggered, "Good, now get out."

The passenger placed the envelope in their bag, opened the car door and left.

* * *

Lucas sat on a chair beside his bed with his laptop resting on his lap. iTunes was open and he was listening to music. He also had a visitor. Peyton was sat cross legged on his bed.

Once they had finished organising Peyton's spare room for Brooke, they had decided to grab some lunch from his moms café then just chill out together.

He knew Brooke was still pissed at him, so he was giving her space.

"God, when was the last time we just hung out together?" He asked.

"Umm, just the two of us?" She asked.

Luke smiled and nodded.

"Umm, probably the day we hid out in the library and I got shot in the leg."

He sat still. He remembered that day so clearly, for many reasons.

"Yeah," he said, looking around his room. He knew this probably wasn't the conversation they should be having.

He closed his laptop, placed it on the floor and looked into her eyes. He didn't want to bring it back up again, yet he was intrigued. "You think about that much?"

She slowly nodded her head, "Everyday. I wish I could take that day back for your mom and Keith," she said, knowing the memory would hurt him.

She stretched out her long legs and moved to sit in front of him.

"And I wish I could take back our kiss for you and Brooke," She said, knowing one day Brooke would know the truth about that day.

Not wanting to bring up the past, he stayed silent. Peyton however, had other ideas.

She took his hand, "I really wish I could take that day back for your moms sake, but in a strange way, a day like that had to happen, to make me realise what I want."

He knew exactly what she was talking about. "It's always gonna be there, isn't it? You and me."

"I guess so," she said, staring into his eyes.

Peyton smiled and let his hand go. She leant forward and pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly. She closed her eyes and imagined a life with him, this boy, a boy she had always, and would always be in love with.

Lucas didn't kiss her back like she had hoped, but he didn't stop their kiss either. She felt a spark between them, like fireworks exploding around the room. She had butterflies in her stomach, like they were the only two people in the world. She knew he felt it too.

She would now, and forever be, in love with Lucas Scott.

Lucas pulled away, breaking their kiss. He was just about to say something, until he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Not just something, rather someone, and that someone was Brooke Davis.

"Well, this is cosy," she spat. She had just seen their kiss and in that moment, she hated them both.

Lucas and Peyton both froze. Peyton had stood up, stepping away from Luke as fast as humanly possible.

"Brooke, it's not what it looked like," he explained.

That was it. Peyton knew he'd beg Brooke to believe him, like it was all her fault and she couldn't handle seeing that.

"I should go," Peyton said as she walked towards the door.

Brooke moved out of her way and let Peyton walk away.

"I was trying to call you," Lucas said.

"You mean when you wasn't hanging out with Peyton?" Brooke shook her head. She still couldn't get her head around this.

"Brooke, it wasn't like that. You never called me back," he sighed.

"Now you know how I feel," she could feel tears form behind her eyes, but she wasn't going to let him see her cry.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, it wasn't like what you saw."

"So I didn't just see my boyfriend kissing my best friend," she shook her head. "I am not an idiot."

"We got talking about the school shooting, and she got upset. I was trying to be a good friend and she kissed me," he lied, knowing that sounded better than the truth.

Brooke stayed silent and felt tears stream down her face.

"Brooke, you've been so distant with me lately. I don't know what's happening to us," Lucas admitted.

"I.. I umm.." She mumbled. This definitely wasn't how she planned on telling him, but she knew she had to, regardless of what just happened. "I'm pregnant."

He took a few steps back in total shock. That was not what he thought she'd say. It was almost as if his entire body was paralysed.

"But I.." He stuttered, "I thought you were on birth control. How could this happen?"

"I don't know, birth control is not one hundred percent effective, and I don't know I-"

"You what?" Lucas cut her off.

She looked to the floor then back at Lucas, "I may have forgotten to take one. I can't be sure," Brooke admitted. She felt sick with fear at where this conversation was heading.

"When did you find out?" He asked.

"About a week ago."

"A week? And you didn't think I deserved to know about this baby?" He shouted.

"I only had it confirmed with a doctor yesterday, but I took the test last week," Brooke could barely get her words out in between her quiet sobs.

He shook his head in disbelief, "Unbelievable Brooke. That's why you were acting so strange?"

Brooke nodded her head as she wiped away her falling tears. "Please, Luke. I was so scared to tell you."

"Why were you so scared to tell me about our baby?" He asked.

Just like a ton of falling bricks, realisation hit the young boy. Hard.

He fell back, sitting down the chair beside his bed. Tears began to fall as everything had finally hit him square in the face.

"No, Brooke. Please..." He took a deep breath, not wanting to even think this, but he had to, "Please don't tell me it's his.."

"I'm not sure."

How could everything be so messed up?

He wiped away a tear and inhaled deeply, barely wanting to accept this was happening.

Brooke slowly moved closer to him. She extended her arm, trying to take his hand but he pulled away.

"Luke, I love you."

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," he said as he walked to the door. He opened it before looking outside then back to Brooke. "Please just leave."

Brooke tried to speak, "But -"

He cut her off, "No, just leave."

Brooke left in tears as she saw Lucas slam the door behind her.

She got back in the drivers side of her car. She couldn't stop the tears. How had things got this bad?

She started the engine and pulled away. She couldn't go to Peyton's house. She had no where to go.

She pressed her foot harder on the accelerator. She watched as the speed dial kept rising up.

Lucas didn't want her. That was clear. He had spent an entire afternoon with her so called best friend, not giving a care to Brooke's feelings. They had kissed. She saw it with her own eyes.

Brooke's heart raced as her eyes watched the speed dial keep rising.

She was going to be known as the school slut. The single mother who didn't know who her child's father was. She would end up living in a crappy one bedroom apartment, working a rubbish minimum wage job to support her child. She would be unhappy and alone, and it was all her fault.

She knew she would end up just like her mother, hating her own child for ruining her life, and she knew her child would resent her just like she had her own mom for her entire life.

No one cared, so why should she?

Brooke noticed a car coming towards her. She had so much going through her mind, it scared her.

She hated her life.

She hated herself.

Brooke changed gears and sped up straight towards the oncoming vehicle.

She wanted to erase all the memories she had.

She wanted this pain to end.

She wanted Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer erased from her head.

Her heart.

Her whole life.

Brooke didn't stop. Instead she carried on getting faster and faster towards this car.

She didn't care about the pain or damage this caused other people.

She wanted this pain to stop.

She needed this pain to stop.

This is when she decided, this would be the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: To my anonymous reviewer, this is NOT a Leyton story in disguise. Please read the categories my story is under: Drama & Hurt/Comfort. It states nothing about romance, so please calm down. The hurt/comfort is Brucas and obviously the drama is Leyton. There is more of that than romance in my story, hence why I never listed this as romance. But anyway, Brucas _IS_ endgame in my story, but it won't happen straight away.

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye. **  
_Chapter Five_

The cold wind blew around Tree Hill that evening as everyone tried to process the events that had taken place only a few hours ago. Brooke Davis laid under the duvet of a very comfortable double bed in a very spacious guest room of the Scott household. It felt strange knowing she no longer had her own apartment, and she sure as well wasn't going to stay with Peyton, and definitely not Lucas.

How could she have been so stupid?

Admittedly, things were bad, but not so bad to take her own life.

And not just her life.

The innocent life of her unborn child.

Physically, she was fine.

Mentally, she was broken.

She felt a tear leave her eyes as she bought the cover further up her body to keep warm.

Even moving slightly, she could feel the pain she had caused to her own body.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Ago-**

Brooke wanted her pain to end. Her heart raced as she continued to speed up. She had so many images flashing through her mind of her boyfriend kissing her best friend. How the boy she loved threw her out of his house because she was potentially carrying another mans child.

All of her pain, her anger, would be gone in a few moments.

Her eyes widened as she saw the oncoming car try to stop, but failing to slow down enough in time.

She got so incredibly close it scared her.

Then like a bolt of lightening, something changed.

She changed.

She was going to willingly hurt an innocent person.

The driver of the car she was going to deliberately hit.

She couldn't do that. She had only just come to terms with the fact she wanted to take her own life. She couldn't let an innocent person die with her.

Brooke took back control of the steering wheel and forced it to turn left. She knew in that moment she had taken back control of not just the sterling wheel, but herself also.

She knew she would crash regardless, but she would not be the reason someone else paid the price for her mistakes.

She pressed down hard on her brakes and closed her eyes.

Her whole body went numb.

She must have passed out because the next she thing she remembered was waking up with a strange man looking at her.

"It's good to finally see you awake, Miss Davis," the older gentleman said smiling.

"Who are you and where am I?" She asked, scanning the room.

"I'm Doctor Grant, and you're in hospital. You were in an accident," he replied.

"Oh.." Was about all she could think to say.

"I just have to clean up your head wound," Dr Grant pulled a stool close the bed and sat down. He already had everything he needed on a small trolly beside her bed.

She remembered everything about the accident, and before with Lucas.

How could she have been so stupid?

She sat up in the bed ready for the wound to be cleaned.

"Are you okay Miss Davis?" The doctor asked as he began wipe the dried blood from her head.

She slightly flinched and within minutes her head was clean.

As she went to move, she felt a stabbing like pain in her side.

"Ahh.." She cried out in a little pain as she held her side.

"Yes, that will hurt," he paused, "The seatbelt went straight into your side. You're a very lucky woman, Miss Davis."

Brooke took a deep breath, "And the baby?" She mumbled.

"Well.."

Brooke completely zoned out. The doctor carried on talking but Brooke paid no attention.

For one split second, Brooke wanted him to tell her she had lost the baby. That would have been the best thing for everyone.

She finally looked up, paying attention to the doctors every word.

"We need to do an ultrasound to be sure, but all indications show that the baby is fine," He smiled, expecting her to be happy about the news.

That wasn't exactly what Brooke wanted to hear.

Dr Grant wrote some notes down on the pad before placing it back down in the folder at the foot of the bed.

Once he finally gathered up the papers he needed. He left her alone with her thoughts.

"Someone is here to see you, Miss," a young man said, appearing in the doorway.

"Who?" Brooke asked.

"She said to say it was tutor girl and you'd know what she meant," the young man said with a smile, clearly knowing it must have been an inside joke between the girls.

Brooke let out a small laugh. "Ok, thank you."

Brooke watched as the young man left and let out a huge smile when she saw Haley appear.

"Hey tutor girl."

"Tigger," Haley covered her mouth in shock. Her body went cold when she saw her friend covered in cuts and bruises.

She rushed over to her friends side. "Why, Brooke?"

"I'm sorry. I know it was so stupid and I didn't mean for it to happen," Brooke explained.

"Then why did it? You could have spoken to me or Nathan, Brooke. We are here for you."

"I felt so alone, Haley. I have no one," Brooke cried.

"Hey, don't talk like this. You have me and Nathan, we are always here for you. And you have Lucas, he loves you and Peyton loves you like a sister."

"No he doesn't."

"What?" A very surprised Haley asked.

Before Brooke could answer, Dr Grant came walking back in the room.

"Right, lets have a look at this baby then," he smiled.

Haley moved to the other side of the room so the doctor could move closer to Brooke.

She laid down and took a deep breath. She was so scared at what he would tell her.

At the doctors request, Brooke pulled the blanket over the bottom half of her body as she raised the hospital gown she wore up to reveal her stomach.

Dr Grant warned her how cold the gel was and she let out a small laugh when he finally put it on her stomach.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he placed the wand on her stomach and moved it around, trying to find her baby.

Brooke nodded and looked at the screen.

"Well, I've found two healthy heartbeats," he smiled.

"That's normal, right?" Brooke asked. "I mean, mine and the baby's?"

The doctor let out a small laugh, "Well, let me put it this way.. Including your heartbeat, I can hear three."

"Oh my god," Haley said from across the room.

Brooke knew what that meant but she was still trying to register it in her mind

"Twins!" Haley shouted.

God she was like an overly excited child at Christmas. Although it made Brooke laugh.

The doctor continued to show her the babies on the screen before printing her out some scan pictures to take home. The doctor handed her some tissue to clean herself off with. She wiped the gel off her stomach and pulled her gown back down.

"I advise you to stay in over night for observation, in case of concussion," Dr Grant said.

"No," Brooke nearly shouted. "I wanna go home," although she didn't have a home right now, she knew she didn't want to stay here.

"Are you sure?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes."

"Someone would need to keep an eye on you tonight, just in case," he explained.

"I can," Haley piped up, "My husband and I can watch her."

* * *

**-Present time-**

And that was exactly how Brooke ended up in the Scott's guest room.

Brooke heard a gentle knock on the bedroom door before Haley entered. She was carrying a tray of food.

Haley placed it on the side and took a seat on the bed.

"I bought you some tea and a turkey sandwich," she smiled as Brooke turned to face her.

"Thank you," Brooke whispered.

"I was going to get you some chamomile tea but Nathan did some research and said it was bad for pregnant women, so he got some normal tea instead."

Brooke loved how caring Haley was, and even Nathan. He had researched about tea to make sure it wasn't bad for her. It made her smile at how sweet he was. He had definitely changed for the better when he met Haley, and she was so proud of the man he had become.

"And if you don't like turkey, I can make something else."

Brooke laughed at Haley rambling on. She heard the doorbell go but ignored it and sat up.

"Thank you, Haley. Honestly it's fine. I like turkey, and I like tea," she laughed.

Haley picked up the plate and handed it to Brooke, "Good, so please eat."

* * *

Nathan left the kitchen where he was eating a snack he had made to answer the front door.

"Oh," Nathan said as he saw his half brother looking back at him.

"Hey to you too, little brother," Lucas laughed.

He wasn't sure if Brooke had told them about what she saw before the crash.

Lucas walked in and closed the door behind him. He followed Nathan into the kitchen and watched as he sat back down to eat his sandwich.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked as he picked up the remainder of his sandwich.

Brooke had never told Nathan or Haley about what happened before the accident, but Nathan wasn't stupid, he knew it had something to do with Lucas. And seeing as Nathan had to collect her things earlier and Brooke was now staying with them, he knew Peyton was involved somehow too.

"How's Brooke?" Lucas asked as he took a seat at the counter.

"What do you think?"

Lucas had no idea if he was referring to the accident, the pregnancy or what happened with Peyton.

"She's upstairs resting. Haley's with her," Nathan said as he took the final bite of his sandwich.

"That's good, at least she isn't alone," Lucas said.

Nathan stood up to place his now empty plate in the sink before looking back at Lucas. "No, she's definitely not alone. She has Haley and she has me," Nathan said as he began to wash his plate up.

"She has me too, Nate."

"Are you serious? After what I heard.."

"Nothing happened," Luke said shaking his head.

Nathan slightly raised his voice, "Bullshit."

Nathan didn't have a clue what had happened, but he could at least work out it had something to do with both Peyton and Lucas. And judging from their past together, he could guess what. He planned on playing along in letting Lucas think he knew what had happened. Then he was gonna sit back and let Lucas admit it all. Nathan finally sat back down facing Lucas.

Lucas had a sadness in his eyes, "I swear it didn't mean anything," he sighed.

Nathan remained silent.

"Come on, Nate. Peyton kissed me, it meant nothing. Brooke saw it and I don't blame her for being mad but it wasn't like that," he explained.

"Brooke loves you. And you?" Nathan said looking straight into Luke's eyes, "You sure as hell don't deserve her love."

Lucas watched as Nathan stood up from the stool he sat on and left the kitchen. Lucas followed him straight to the front door. "Nathan, please little brother," Lucas pleaded as he watched Nathan open the front door.

Nathan shook his head, "I think you need to leave."

"Please talk to her for me."

"I'll think about it."

"Please, Nathan. I love Brooke, not Peyton."

Nathan saw that Lucas seemed genuinely sincere, but he had to prove that to Brooke himself. "It's not me you have to convince, Luke."

Lucas nodded in agreement, "I know."

"Look man, let her get some sleep and come back to see her tomorrow."

Lucas sighed, but agreed with him. He walked outside and watched as Nathan closed the front door.

Nathan closed the door and let out an incredibly huge sigh. He really could have laid into his brother just then, shouting at him, maybe even knocking him out for being so stupid. He chose not to because of Brooke. She was upstairs and already heartbroken enough, she didn't need to hear the two brothers fight. She didn't need the stress.

* * *

Haley picked up the tray before leaving the room. Brooke had managed to drink most of the tea and eat half of the turkey sandwich. It wasn't a lot but Haley was just glad Brooke was eating.

Brooke was finally asleep so Haley decided to take a quick shower and grab some food before checking back in on her.

That was a lie. Brooke wasn't asleep. She had pretended to be asleep until Haley left. Brooke sat up in bed and looked at the scan photo she had been given earlier. She had not one, but two babies growing inside of her. As it all finally sank in, Brooke began to sob. She remembered what she thought at that hospital. It may have only been a split second, but in that second, she wished her babies was gone.

How could she be that cruel?

Yes, maybe not having the babies was the best for everyone.

The easy way out.

But she was the one who made the mistake of getting pregnant, so now she had to deal with it. Even if she had no idea who the father was.

Brooke put the scan picture on the side and laid down. She placed her hand on her stomach and sobbed.

Unknown to others, Brooke Davis cried herself to sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: I've added more things to this chapter than what the original one had. (Just encase anyone reading this from my old account skips past it) Also, Lucas may seem out of character in this one, but all will be explained in later chapters.

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye. **

_Chapter Six_

* * *

Lucas Scott woke up early on the slightly cold and windy Sunday morning. He needed to clear his head, and running helped that. He stepped outside his house and started to run. He wore his grey joggers with a blue top and listened to his iPod as he ran. He ran for what seemed like ages. He began to slow down as he finally realised where he had ended up. It was Dan Scott's dealership.

Lucas didn't have a clue why he came here, but this is where he ended up. He thought he possibly needed advice, and Dan was the only person he could think of. After all, Dan had been in the same position in his senior year of high school too. Maybe he had a solution.

Lucas walked in and scanned the store. He noticed Dan sitting on a chair behind the desk in his office. Dan stood up and walked closer to Lucas, gesturing they talked in his office. Dan sat back down and offered Lucas a seat. Lucas declined and just stood there. He saw how Dan was smirking and Lucas was pretty sure he must have known about Brooke.

"So, how's Brooke?" Dan laughed.

"I really don't know why I'm here... I'm sorry.. I'll... I'll go," Lucas spoke as he went to open the door and leave.

"No, really you don't have to. I know why you came," Dan said as he watched Lucas take a seat.

"You do?"

"You need some fatherly advice," Dan paused to look at his son. "You're in the same situation I was years ago," Dan explained.

Lucas shook his head, "No, I mean yes," he shook his head once more, "No. I'm sorry. I might not be the father."

With this Lucas just broke down in front of a man he was supposed to hate. "Sorry," he mumbled through his tears.

Dan moved closer to his son, he didn't really know what to do. He hadn't been the ideal father to his son. Maybe now was a time for change, while he still had a chance. "Don't be," Dan said. "Look, I can't give you advice about being a father, because I've hardly been the type of father you and Nathan deserve over the years."

With this Lucas let out a small laugh and wiped away his tears. Dan smiled, it was a pleasure to know his son wanted his advice.

"You know, Lucas, one day I woke up and looked down a barrel of a life I couldn't control. Maybe you find yourself in the same situation. I think you came to me for advice," Dan said as he stood up watching over Lucas. "I can see that you're scared, but don't let the fear cloud your vision."

Lucas stared at him. He had no idea why he was still here.

"You know I asked your mom to get an abortion. She said no, she was too emotional. If she was thinking clearly, she would've done what I said."

Lucas looked at him with wide eyes, feeling shocked and disgusted about what his father just said. "So your advice is to have an abortion? The way you would have aborted me."

Dan sighed and shook his head, "You have a lot of life let to live, Lucas. Don't let this girl make the same mistake your mother made. If you do, you'll be paying for it until the day you die."

"I won't let Brooke abort my child."

"So sure it's yours?" Dan asked, before Lucas could reply he started talking again. "Maybe you could raise this baby and be a family. But what if you raised that child every day of its life and you notice just how much it looks like Chris. Could you really handle raising a child that wasn't yours?"

"Keith did," Lucas spat.

"Yes, but your mom and Keith were never together when raising you. You love this girl, but imagine a child not yours, how would you cope? What if all of a sudden Chris wants to be a part of his child's life? Huh? What then?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

"No Lucas, you don't think. You're my son and I don't want you screwing up your life."

"Whatever," Lucas sighed.

"Okay, so picture this. Chris comes back to spend time with his kid, but he and Brooke get close because they have a child together. What if they suddenly wanted to give their family a go for that child's sake, what then? You get pushed out, away from the girl you love and away from a child you have loved and raised as your own."

This was making Lucas very uncomfortable and angry. "SHUT UP!" He shouted to his father.

"See, how could you raise a child that's not yours, if you can't even talk about it," Dan said.

Lucas said nothing. He had never felt so angry. What if Dan was right? He couldn't even stay calm as he spoke about this, how the hell could he live this life?

"Think about it, Lucas," Dan said as he left his office.

* * *

Brooke woke up feeling better than yesterday. She had cried herself to sleep but she felt better this morning. She didn't feel sick which was definitely a bonus and she had gotten some much needed sleep. She saw the small alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 10.30am.

'Wow, I must have needed the sleep' Brooke thought, letting out a small chuckle to herself.

She definitely didn't want to out stay her welcome. She got out of bed and entered the en-suite bathroom to shower.

After showering and getting dressed, she hurried downstairs expecting to see the married couple, instead she only saw Nathan.

"Morning. You sleep well?" Nathan smiled. He placed the lid on the blender and switched it on.

"Pretty well, actually," Brooke said taking a seat at the kitchen counter. "Thank you for letting me stay."

Nathan spent about 30 seconds at the blender before he switched it off at the wall.

"Anytime, Brooke. You're our friend," he smiled once again before pouring the contents of the blender into a glass.

"I know, but thank you."

Nathan picked up the glass and handed it to Brooke. She looked puzzled but accepted it.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I figured you wouldn't be up to a cooked breakfast, so I made you a healthy smoothie instead." He said, watching her laugh a little. "I did some research last night about the tea and I also found that pregnant women can be anaemic.."

She laughed again and raised an eyebrow, "I don't call late night porn, research, Nate."

"Very funny, Brooke. Come on, I'm being serious. So I found foods that were high in the vitamins you need and made you a breakfast smoothie. Try it."

Brooke bought the glass to her lips and took a taste. She could definitelty taste mixed berries, so she was already happy. It was a purple, reddish colour and surprising tasted really nice.

"Wow, that's amazing," she nodded before talking another sip.

"Good, I'm glad," Nathan said as he began to wash the blender in the sink. "It has the iron, vitamins, everything that's good for you, Brooke," he placed the washed blender on the draining board before turning to face her again, "And my future nieces or nephews."

Brooke froze with those very words. They might not be related to Nathan, she had no idea if they were Lucas' or not.

Lucas was a potential father and he threw her out. He kissed her best friend. Nathan hated Chris Keller just as much as Luke did, maybe more even, and he was more than happy to accept Brooke's children as his family. So why couldn't Lucas?

Brooke drank some more of her smoothie, "You really did all this for me?"

Nathan nodded as he wiped down the area he had prepped ingredients for her smoothie.

"Of course. Like I said, we're friends."

Brooke finished her drink and stood up, "That was so nice! Can I expect one every morning?" She laughed.

"If it makes you feel better, and my nieces or nephews get the nutrition they need, then yes."

Brooke felt tears in her eyes. Nathan was being so kind. He didn't have to, but he was. She placed the glass down and walked over to Nathan with her arms out. She pulled him in to a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime."

She felt like Lucas should be doing this. But he wasn't. And that killed her inside.

After a while, they decided to sit down and watch some TV. Nathan put a rerun of The O.C on for her. He knew if she was anything like Haley, she'd love it.

After ten minutes, Brooke began to cry.

Nathan turned to her, "Brooke?"

She let out a small laugh and wiped away her tears, "Sorry, I'm just being silly," she pointed to the television, "This is the one where Marissa dies," she explained.

"How about I just turn it off?" He laughed. Brooke nodded so he switched it off. "Hormones?"

"Ugh, they are driving me crazy!"

So, about that," he paused to take a breath. "Does my brother know its twins?"

Brooke shook her head, "I doubt he would even want to know. Plus i'm sure he was too busy with Peyton last night to even care."

"He does care, Brooke. He's an idiot and has a real funny way of showing you he cares, but I promise he does."

"Then why wasn't he here first thing this morning begging for forgiveness?"

"Just give him time, okay? It's a shock for him. It's gotta be scary as hell to have your girlfriend tell you you're gonna be a dad."

"Yeah, 'cause I really planned on being a mom at seventeen?"

He took her hand and gently squeezed it, "I know, but you'll do great. I know it."

"You are gonna make an amazing father one day, Nate."

"And you, Brooke Davis, will be a great mom. Those babies are lucky to have you." He smiled as he realised her hand.

"Thank you." She leant in and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"So where's Haley anyway? She's taking a really long time." Brooke said.

"She went grocery shopping to get some stuff for dinner." Nathan explained.

"I'm going to help her make dinner tonight."

"Honestly Brooke, you don't have to."

"I want to," she smiled, "I mean your parents are barely here, Haley's kinda like the mom figure."

Nathan laughed and stood up from the couch "I'm gonna shoot some hoops in the drive. You wanna watch?"

"Sorry, no can do."

* * *

Haley had finished shopping for dinner and even bought Brooke a little present. Two presents in fact. She had gone to a baby store and purchased two rompers. As the sex was unknown, she got both in white with apple green writing spelt 'I love mommy' on the front. That completely melted her heart and she just had to get them.

Haley had planned on getting a quick coffee before heading home. She chose against Karen's Café, avoiding Lucas for Brooke's sake. Nathan had told her about the kiss Brooke saw so Haley was pissed at him.

She made her way across the street, only to stop dead in her tracks.

She froze.

She had just seen someone she knew.

Someone she thought she would never see again.

Someone who she knew would cause problems.

That someone, was Chris Keller.

* * *

Whilst Nathan shot hoops in the driveway, Brooke sketched a few clothing ideas. She planned on sending her designs to multiple fashion brands in the hope that one day she would be noticed.

After about an hour, Brooke decided to stop sketching and grab a snack.

She left the bedroom and walked down the hall but before she could walk any further, a familiar face stopped her.

"Oh," she looked up in surprise. "Hi, Mr Scott."

Dan stayed silent. Instead, he took hold of her arm tightly and pushed her against the wall.

He widened his eyes and smirked. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"You're.. hurting me," she just about got out.

"You do anything to hurt my son, I swear to God I will kill you," Dan promised.

She looked on in horror. He released her arm and let out an evil laugh. All she could do was hold her own arm and let out a silent cry.

"Oh, and one more thing," Dan laughed.

He grabbed her by the hair and forced her back into the bedroom.

"You will listen to me and do as I say," Dan smirked as he closed the bedroom door.

* * *

Lucas sat on the bench at the river court. He needed space, time to think, and this was the perfect place.

He noticed a car pull up, but he didn't recognise it.

He watched as the door opened and a familiar person stepped out.

"Well, if it isn't the great, Lucas Scott," The man laughed as he got closer.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Whoa, Chris Keller thinks Lucas Scott needs to stop being an ass."

"Lucas Scott thinks Chris Keller needs to go fuck himself," Lucas spat. He didn't need this right now, especially not from Chris. He was part of the reason he sat re-evaluating his future.

"Nah, that's Brooke's job," Chris laughed knowing how much it would piss Luke off.

Lucas stood up with anger in his eyes. He wanted to punch Chris so bad, but he didn't. He stayed calm. "Why the hell are you here? You didn't think it was enough to screw with Haley and Nathan, you just had to screw with me, too?" He paused for a breath before continuing, "You slept with the girl I love. I found you in bed together. Why do you do this shit?" Lucas shook his head.

Chris sat down on the bench and yawned as he listened to Lucas ramble on.

"And now what, you suddenly come back to screw with us again because now there's a kid involved?"

Chris looked up, "Wait, Haley's pregnant?" He laughed once more. He watched as Luke become even more pissed off. "Chill, man. I'm joking. Chris Keller never slept with Haley."

"You better not had," Lucas half shouted.

"Wow I can't believe Chris Keller knocked up your girlfriend," he said, still referring to himself in the third person.

"Shut. Your. Mouth."

Chris laughed again, "Dude, calm down. Keller don't want anything to do with that brat," He looked at Lucas, "Wait, are you and Brooke together?"

Lucas nodded, "Yes, not that it's any of your business."

"Well then Chris believes he should be a part of this kids life," Chris laughed, only saying this to wind Luke up even more.

"You have it all wrong, it's _my_ child." Luke spoke, emphasising the word my.

"Really think so?" Chris moved forward right in Lucas' face, "There is only one way you can make sure Brooke doesn't have _my_ baby." Chris mocked, empathising 'my' in Luke's face. It had also been the first time he spoke in first person.

Those words were cold, harsh, and stabbed through his heart like a knife, but he also knew they were true.

* * *

Brooke awoke from an afternoon nap to the sound of her phone ringing. She quickly sat up and reached for her phone before realising the call had ended. She unlocked her phone and noticed she had a few missed calls from a number she didn't recognise.

Thinking it could be something important, she clicked on the unknown number to return the call.

_"Brooke?"_ The voice spoke.

"Who is this?" Brooke asked.

After slight hesitation, the mysterious voice replied. _"Chris Keller."_

Brooke scoffed, "You gotta be kidding me, right?"

_"Actually no, Chris Keller never kids."_

Brooke rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

_"To talk."_

"And why exactly would I wanna talk to you?"

_"You know why, Brooke. We really need to talk."_

"You know what, Chris?" Brooke took a deep breath before continuing, not even allowing Chris the chance to speak. "We are done talking."

With that, Brooke ended the call before throwing her phone on the bed.

* * *

Later that evening, Brooke sat with Nathan and Haley to watch a movie. They were cuddled up on the sofa and Brooke on the armchair. Haley and Brooke spent the afternoon making a lovely dinner. For just a few hours, Brooke forgot about all of her problems. Haley chose not to tell anyone about seeing Chris, as did Brooke with her mysterious phone call. Haley hoped he was only passing through town on his way to somewhere else, and she didn't want to hurt Brooke.

Brooke had text Lucas earlier in the day for him to come over. As soon as the doorbell went, she knew it would be him so hurried quickly to answer it.

"Hey, pretty girl," Lucas smiled as he walked in.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

She closed the front door and suggested they go to her room to talk. Once they reached her room, she closed the door behind them and they both sat on the bed.

"I need you to know Peyton means nothing to me," he said looking into her eyes

"I'd rather not talk about her. Something else is more important," she said looking at her stomach.

Lucas had no idea she was carrying twins, or that she already had a scan picture. She thought keeping that from him was the best thing for now.

"Yeah, sorry," he sighed.

She looked up to face him, "So what do you wanna do then?"

"It's not just up to me. We both need to decide," He took a deep breath, "There are a few options."

"Like what?" She asked, scared of what was going through his mind.

"Well, keep it, or umm.." He took another deep breath.

_Oh God!_ "Not," Brooke said, finishing his sentence.

He slowly nodded his head, "Yeah."

She was wrong. She had to tell him about the scan at the hospital. "Look, Lucas.. I we-"

He cut her off, "We need to make a decision quick. I'm no expert but we only have so much time."

"Yeah, course," shock taking over her body.

"We make our choice. We stick to it," Lucas said, unaware of the tears forming in Brooke's eyes.

"I'm pregnant, and I should feel terrified, but I don't."

"You don't?"

"No. I don't feel too bad. I mean yeah, huge shock and a lot to think about, but no, I don't." She admitted.

"So you wanna keep it? You think we should have it?"

"I don't know. I'm seventeen, Lucas. This is hardly my life plan. I didn't imagine having a kid now, being an un-married mom," she paused for a breath, "But it happens, Lucas. People deal with it, they go on," she looked at Lucas at let out a small smile, "They're happy."

"Yeah," he sighed, having no clue what to do.

"And I love you, Lucas Scott. I always will."

"I love you too."

Brooke smiled and leant in to kiss him. Lucas, however, just pulled away.

"I just don't want this baby," he whispered. "I don't think I can handle it," he said thinking back to the conversation he had with his own useless father.

Brooke moved away from him sitting further down the bed. She had no idea what to say. She was literally speechless.

"We have our whole lives ahead of us. There's school, then college, our dreams. We've been really good since we got back together.. I just don't want things to mess that up."

Brooke's eyes began to water as she processed what he said. Her heart pounding with fear as she remembered her run in with Dan earlier on.

"I just think it's for the best." He admitted.

"Right," she whispered. _The best? Yeah, for you maybe!_

"Only if that's what you want."

_Do I even have a choice?_ "Umm..Yeah," she said sounding slightly confused, "Yeah.. I um, I'm sure you're right."

He took her hand, "I promise I'll be there for you, Brooke. I will always be here," he softy squeezed her hand, "I just think we need to do this sooner rather than later."

His words echoed in her ear as she just sat and listened. Her watering eyes now turning into falling tears. Lucas oblivious to how much she was hurting.

"I think you should have an abortion," he sighed and let go of her hand.

Brooke bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop any sound coming out of her mouth.

She turned away from the boy she loved and cried in silence.

* * *

**AN2**: Ahh.. Please don't kill me! I'm not promoting abortion, this is just the way my story is playing out right now. I can assure you, Brooke will _NOT_ be pushed into anything she doesn't want. The Dan/Brooke thing will be explained in future chaps. It's definitely nothing to do with assault or rape though. Also the italics next to Brooke's speech is her thoughts as her convo with Luke is going on. He obviously doesn't know what she's really thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: New scenes added this chapter than what my original one had. The time between the last chap & this one (1-2days) Peyton's already gone to see Jake. Any italics that doesn't have speech marks is the characters thoughts. My flashbacks are written in italics too, but they are normal writing so you'd tell the difference :)

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye.**  
_Chapter Seven_

* * *

"Brooke, please," Peyton sighed as she sat on the stage at TRIC. Tomorrow was the wedding and Brooke had arranged a get together with their friends this evening.

Brooke said nothing, not even lifting her head to look at Peyton. Instead, Brooke continued to place chairs around the tables in preparation of her little 'Naley: Fairytale Story' stage production. It wasn't anything fancy, or professional, but it was something Brooke had put together herself for the two people who had been there for her recently.

"Brooke!" Peyton called. She stood up from the stage and walked over the Brooke. "You can't keep avoiding me. We have to talk."

_Ugh, go away!_ "I don't have to do anything," Brooke spat as she glared at Peyton. She shook her head and began to walk away.

Peyton followed her, "Brooke, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I kissed Lucas, and I'm sorry you saw it."

_Thanks for reminding me, bitch._ "You don't get it, do you?" Brooke sighed. "Whether I saw it or not, is not the point. That kiss shouldn't of happened in the first place."

"Brooke, please listen. I'm -"

_Again? You're like a broken record._ "- Sorry," she said completing Peyton's sentence. "Yeah, Peyton. I've heard it all before. I have things to do," Brooke said and once again walked away.

Finally away from Peyton, Brooke took a deep breath and helped herself to a bottle of water from the bar. After taking a few sips, she placed the lid back on and sat down on the stool next to her. She pulled out her phone and noticed she had a few missed calls. They were all from Chris Keller. She had decided to save his number after he made contact with her the other day. That way she always knew to avoid answering her phone when he called. Her phone flashed up, alerting her to a voicemail. She dialled her voicemail and listened, pressing the number one to listen to it.

**"Hey Brooke. You cant avoid Chris Keller forever, ya know? Give the guy a chance, he might just surprise you."** _Surprise me? Oh please! You're gonna be just like Lucas, and I don't need that!_

Brooke looked completely disgusted listening to his message and erased it soon after.

* * *

"Are you serious, Luke?" Nathan Scott asked his brother. They had both agreed to meet at the river court to talk. He shook his head as Lucas nodded his. "I can't believe this. And Brooke's agreed to this?"

Lucas once again nodded his head without speaking.

"Come on, talk to me."

"I'm not ready for a baby, neither is Brooke. That's all there is to say," Lucas sighed.

"And Brooke actually said those very words?"

"Not exactly, but I know she isn't ready," Lucas readjusted his position on the bench, getting comfortable again before he began to explain.

* * *

_"So you wanna keep it? You think we should have it?"_

_"I don't know. I'm seventeen, Lucas. This is hardly my life plan. I didn't imagine having a kid now, being an un-married mom," she paused for a breath, "But it happens, Lucas. People deal with it, they go on," she looked at Lucas at let out a small smile, "They're happy."_

_"Yeah," he sighed, having no clue what to do._

_"And I love you, Lucas Scott. I always will."_

_"I love you too."_

_Brooke smiled and leant in to kiss him. Lucas, however, just pulled away._

_"I just don't want this baby," he whispered. "I don't think I can handle it," he said thinking back to the conversation he had with his own useless father._

_Brooke moved away from him sitting further down the bed. She had no idea what to say. She was literally speechless._

_"We have our whole lives ahead of us. There's school, then college, our dreams. We've been really good since we got back together.. I just don't want things to mess that up."_

_Brooke's eyes began to water as she processed what he said._

_"I just think it's for the best." He admitted._

_"Right," she whispered._

_"Only if that's what you want."_

_"Umm..Yeah," she said sounding slightly confused, "Yeah.. I um, I'm sure you're right."_

_He took her hand, "I promise I'll be there for you, Brooke. I will always be here," he softy squeezed her hand, "I just think we need to do this sooner rather than later. I think you should have an abortion," he sighed and let go of her hand._

* * *

"You need to talk to her properly, man. I think she's confused. When it was just me and her, she seemed alright about having babies," Nathan said remembering the morning they spent together.

"Baby, Nathan. Just a baby," Lucas spoke as he stretched his legs out in front of his body.

"Yeah, sure man. Sorry," Nathan knew it wasn't his place to drop the bombshell that Brooke was carrying twins, especially now.

* * *

Brooke stood on the stage at TRIC watching some of the Ravens basketball team set everything up for that evening.

"Hey tigger," Haley walked up the steps to join Brooke on stage.

Brooke turned around and smiled, "Hey tutor girl," she let out a small laugh and pulled her best friend in for a hug.

Haley pulled back and directed Brooke backstage out of other people's earshot. "How's those babies of yours?"

"Not making their mommy sick anymore which makes her very happy," she smiled and instinctively placed a hand on her stomach. She knew she had gone along with Luke's suggestion of an abortion, but she was having second thoughts. She had slowly but surely warmed to the idea of becoming a mother.

"I'm glad, Brooke. So does this mean you and Lucas are ok?" Haley questioned.

Brooke looked down and slowly shook her head. She definitely wasn't going to tell Haley what Lucas had suggested she do. Today and tomorrow were about Nathan and Haley, and nothing was going to spoil that. As maid of honour, she would make sure her best friends special day went without a hitch.

"We'll be ok," Brooke said with a small smile, hoping Haley didn't see the sadness in her eyes.

Haley in fact could see the sadness that filled her best friends eyes. "I can't wait to wear that beautiful wedding dress you made for me, Brooke," Haley smiled, quickly changing the subject. "Thank you for doing this. I love you, buddy."

Brooke's eyes lit up seeing her best friend so happy to be wearing something that she had not only designed, but also made herself. It was definitely an achievement for Brooke. One that she would be sending pictures of, as well as other designs to different fashion companies, in the hope of making it as a real fashion designer one day. "That's really nice, but I think you might wanna save the love until after dinner tonight. You know all those questions I've been asking you about the early days of Naley?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't really think I wanted to know all that stuff, did ya?" Brooke laughed and pulled a tape recorder from her pocket to show Haley.

"Yes."

Brooke laughed, "No, just gathering material. I'll see you tonight."

Brooke smiled as they both said their goodbyes. Once she had collected her coat, she left TRIC to do some shopping before this evening. Before she had a chance to decide on which shop to enter, her phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her bag and noticed that once again it was Chris calling her. And just like before, she chose to ignore it and carry on with her shopping.

* * *

Haley said her goodbyes to Brooke and sat wondering what to do next, but before having a second moments thought, Peyton came backstage.

"So, are you still talking to me?" Peyton stood awkwardly. Haley was her friend too, but deep down she knew Haley would always side with Brooke.

"Look, Peyton, I don't like what you and Lucas have done to her for one moment, but I'm not about to shut you both out just yet," Haley watched as Peyton smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Don't you dare think this means I will take your side over Brooke's if it came down to it."

"How is she?"

"She's pregnant, hormonal and she has to deal with her boyfriend and best friend sneaking around behind her back, yet again!" Haley snapped. She really thought Lucas would have learnt his lesson by now.

"I've told her I'm sorry, but she barely talks to me."

Haley's eyes widened, "Can you blame her?"

"No," Peyton shook her head. "Everything is just so complicated. I never meant for this to happen," Haley sat down on a chair and watched Peyton as she began to ramble. "Honestly, I didn't. I told Lucas I loved him on the day of the shooting. I kissed him. I know I was completely in the wrong, but Haley, I thought I was going to die," Peyton teared up at the memory of that day. "I really believed I would. And Luke? He's always saving me. I had to let him know how I felt. I don't think he really understood just how much I meant it. But I did then, and i do now, Haley."

Peyton paused for a breath and looked at Haley, hoping she would stop her going any further, but she didn't. Haley gestured Peyton to carry on. And she did. "I love Lucas. I'm in love with him," tears formed in her eyes as what she had kept in for so long was finally coming to the surface. "The kiss that Brooke saw was all me. Lucas never planned that kiss. He didn't kiss me. Hell, I don't think he even wanted it," Peyton lied, hoping it would soften the blow. She may have started the kiss, but she felt Lucas kiss her back. "I was going to tell Lucas that I loved him that night."

"I understand why the kiss at school happened. I mean, if I was in your position and thought i would die, I'd probably kiss Lucas too. He's been my best friend for so many years. You and him have been close friends for awhile also. Maybe that's why it came out so easily?" Haley tried to see the situation from Peyton's point of view, but failed to do so.

Peyton sighed in frustration and shook her head, "No, Haley. Just no. Those words, that kiss, it all came so easily to me because i love him. I'm in love with him and my heart wants to be with him."

"But he's with Brooke. They are going to have a baby together."

"Oh come on, Haley. We both know that baby Brooke's carrying could be Chris Kellers."

"I know, but that's none of our business. Brooke and Lucas need to discuss that between themselves with NO outside interference clouding their judgment."

"I'm going to tell him, Haley. Regardless of you, or Brooke, or whoever else. I will tell him," Peyton almost laughed before trying to walk away.

Haley took hold of Peyton's arm, stopping her from leaving. She pulled her back using enough force to show she meant business, but not enough to actually hurt Peyton. "Don't you dare screw around with his head. He's in a bad place right now, so is Brooke. Let them work things out. And if they don't, then fine, tell Lucas what you want. But don't you dare screw with two of my best friends," Haley let go of Peyton's arm and began to walk away. She looked back and saw Peyton laughing. She quickly turned around, "If you mess with them, so help me God, you will see what kind of a bitch Haley James-Scott can really be," she spat before continuing down the hall.

* * *

Brooke continued her much needed retail therapy before dinner this evening. She entered a small clothing boutique and spent a few moments searching the clothes rails. She came across a beautiful red halter neck dress which she thought would be perfect for dinner later. She picked up her size and headed towards the dressing rooms.

* * *

"I'm not paying you to sit around on your God damn ass all day," Dan yelled with extreme anger.

"I realise this," his guest sighed. "I'm working on things."

Dans eyebrow shot up, "Oh really? Then how comes I'm the one getting inside their heads. I'm the one pushing them closer to the edge."

"Who said I was finished? I'm just getting started. Tomorrow will be the beginning of the end to your problems."

"It better be," Dan smirked.

* * *

Brooke placed her jacket back on as she placed the dress back on the hanger. She heard a phone ring and instantly checked her own. It wasn't Brooke's phone but she did notice more missed calls from Chris.

_Great, just great. Can that idiot not take the hint?_

Brooke let out a small sigh as she placed her phone down. It must have been someone else's phone ringing, and ringing, and ringing. _Answer your damn phone, woman_! _I hate that ringtone! _Brooke tried ignoring the irritating sound and continued getting ready. She collected the dress from the hook and decided she would buy this one. _It's perfect for tonight!_ Brooke heard a loud smashing noise just as she pulled back the curtain.

Brooke was surprised, "Rachel?" Rachel stood in front of a broken mirror holding her wrist with a distraught look upon her face.

Her face fell even lower, "He said he liked me. I need him to like me."

_Oh boy!_ "Come on, Rachel. Everything will be ok," she smiled. _I hope! No negatives, Brooke!_ "I promise things will be ok."

* * *

Later that evening, Brooke stood behind the curtain on stage. She was setting the stage up for the first act. She wanted everything to be perfect.

"Hey pretty girl." _God she looks beautiful._

Brooke froze and felt her entire body go cold as she heard a familiar voice. She let out a small sigh and turned to face her boyfriend, the potential father to the babies she carried. "Hi.."

"We need to talk, Brooke," Lucas explained. He knew this wasn't the best place, and definitely not the right time, but she had avoided him since their 'talk' and he needed to know what was happening between them.

"Not now, Luke. Tonight and tomorrow is about Nathan and Haley. I won't let anything ruin that for them."

"But we need to talk."

"And we will. Tomorrow, after the wedding, we will talk and work out what happens next." Brooke watched as Lucas moved forward in the hope of giving her a kiss. She turned her head to the side just in time for his lips to meet her cheek. Even then, her blood ran cold.

Before either could talk, Bevin and Fergie walked on to the stage.

"We have a problem. Skills is sick and he's supposed to be in that first scene with me. Fergie said he would stand in for him, but I don't think people would believe him as Nathan. You know.." Bevin said, leaning closer to Brooke and whispered, "His hair," she leaned back to look at Fergie.

Brooke chuckled, "You know what, it'll be fine. Just give him a set of lines. Luke here's yours," she picked up the script from the side and handed it to him. "It's show time."

Brooke waited until she was given the nod that Nathan and Haley had arrived and were seated before going out on stage.

She placed the microphone close to her mouth and addressed her audience. "Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, a girl and a boy fell in love. Then another girl, supposedly a friend, secretly taped how they fell in love and decided to use it against them."

The audience let out a mixture of laughs and claps.

"So, tonight, I give you an authentic and very unauthorised reenactment of Nathan and Haley, a fairytale," Brooke smiled and left the stage as the curtains went up and the production began.

* * *

After quite a few reenactments, including Gigi missing out her lines and kissing the real Nathan, who had to stand in as quite a few people were sick, they took a short intermission.

Brooke stood at a table, tidying away some rubbish as Haley walked towards her.

"I would strangle you if this wasn't so awesome. Thank you, thank you for everything and thank you for being my maid of honour," Haley smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Listen, Rachel's here. Can you just try not to kill her?"

"Yeah.. I actually invited her. Long story," She smiled as Haley walked back to her seat.

Brooke saw Rachel standing at the bar. She looked upset and alone. Something Brooke could relate to quite recently. She took a deep breath and walked towards the bar. Rachel looked up, noticing Brooke.

"How's the wrist?" Brooke couldn't help but notice it was bandaged up.

"It's kinda gross, actually. Thanks for covering for me at the store." Rachel said.

Brooke noticed the sincerity in the tone of Rachel's voice. "Sure. Mirrors just break all the time. I didn't even tell Peyton." _Stupid alert! Why would I tell Peyton? _"As long as you're ok," Brooke let out a small smile and turned to walk away.

"Brooke," Rachel watched as Brooke turned back to face her. "I broke the glass because I was mad at myself for lying to Cooper. I mean, I know I only just met him, but I really liked him. And now he doesn't wanna see me anymore."

"That sucks. I'm sorry."

Rachel looked a little confused, "Why? I mean you and me.. Why are you sorry?"

Brooke looked over at Lucas who was hanging out with some of the guys. Without letting her eyes leave Lucas, she spoke, "Because I know what it's like to have your heart broken," Brooke finally turned her attention away from Lucas and back to Rachel. "I wouldn't wish that on anybody." _Not even you._

"Not even your worst enemy?" Rachel questioned.

"Not even her," Brooke smiled, slowly realising that maybe Rachel wasn't all bad. Rachel reminded her of the Brooke she used to be, and probably still would be if she had never met Lucas.

* * *

Lucas had finally gone backstage to help set up the final scene of the night. After setting the stage up, he took a seat for a moment, but just as he did, Peyton came to sit beside him.

"What do you want?" Lucas frowned.

"To talk," Peyton replied.

"Ok, I'll talk," Lucas stood up and shook his head. "Brooke and I are going through some stuff right now. I'll be honest, I'm scared as hell, but I love Brooke with all my heart. Whatever we are going through is our business, not anybody else's. Whatever happens, however this plays out, I'm going to be there for her because she means more to me than anyone."

"You really think you can play daddy to someone else's child?"

"Keith did and he did a damn good job. He was more a father to me than my own pathetic father. And Peyton, you're really one to talk. If your father didn't play daddy to someone else's child, who knows where you'd be right now."

"That is different, Lucas, and you know it."

"Maybe. Maybe not," he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling tired. "My point is, you don't have to be biologically related to be family. I suggested something pretty damn awful to Brooke, and I'm not sure it's truly what I want."

"Lucas -"

_Shut up! _"No, Peyton," Cutting her off. "We can't keep doing this."

* * *

Brooke picked up the scripts from the table and headed backstage. Mouth and a few others had pulled out at the last minute due to a flu virus, so at the moment she had no one to do the final scene. The only two people available were Peyton and Lucas. As much as she hated the idea of them being together right now, she had to put her own insecurities to one side. This wasn't about her. This was about Nathan and Haley and she wasn't about to ruin their evening.

Before she could enter the stage she heard a familiar noise from her phone. She pulled it out of her bag and noticed she had received a new text message. She unlocked the phone before pressing the messages icon.

**Chris:** Stop ignoring this, Brooke. Ignoring things won't make it go away. You might not want to believe this, but I can assure you Chris Keller has changed.

Brooke placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head. She didn't need this. Chris Keller would always be the egotistical jerk who screwed up people's lives.

She quickly replied: _Stay away from me._

Before she could put her phone away, Chris had already replied.

**Chris:** And what if that's not possible? There are things that need to be discussed. Things that won't just go away if you brush them to the side. Chris Keller has changed. Let him prove that.

_Seriously, what the fuck is up with Chris always referring to himself in the third person?_

She didn't have time for this. She had the big finale to organise. She sent one final reply before putting her phone away and continuing to the stage. Just as she approached, she overheard Lucas and Peyton talking. She froze and quietly listened to their conversation.

"I care about you, Peyton. There's always going to be something there."

"I care about you too. More than you know," Peyton whispered. "I meant what I said inside that school and -"

Before Peyton could continue, Brooke thought this would the best time to interrupt. She acted as if she had just entered the backstage area.

"Hey guys," Brooke began, acting as if she didn't just hear their conversation. "Mouth's sick, so I need you to step in for him, Lucas."

Both Lucas and Peyton shared an awkward state with one another.

"Maybe we should just cut the night short?" Peyton suggested.

"What? No! This is the big finale. We can't let Nathan and Haley down," Brooke shook her head. She didn't like the idea of her boyfriend and so called best friend in a scene together, but this wasn't about her. "Luke, you can do it?" She pouted a little before looking deep into his eyes. "Please.. Please, please."

"Ok, alright," he smiled, never able to resist her beautiful eyes. "I'll do it." Brooke handed him the dark wig, to which he simply shook his head. "I'm not wearing that," he laughed.

"Ok," Brooke threw the wig down and handed both of them the script. "Thank you, Luke."

"Anything for you," Lucas watched as Brooke kissed his cheek before leaving. It was the first time in awhile she had kissed him. Not on the lips, but he'd take anything he could get right now.

Peyton looked at the script and sighed. _Really? Of all the scenes we have to act out together, it had to be this one?_

"You do know what scene this is, right?"

"No, why?" Lucas looked down at his script, realising exactly what was about the happen. "Oh," was about all he could muster out.

* * *

Chris Keller placed down his guitar as he heard his phone beep. He picked it up, smiling at Brooke's response.

**Brooke:** Cut the bullshit and maybe I will rethink.

Chris didn't reply, he just sat on the bed in his hotel room with the biggest grin on his face. The Brooke he knew wouldn't have even wasted her time replying. _It's working!_

* * *

Brooke introduced the last scene of the night before heading to the sideline to watch. The curtain lifted to Peyton and Lucas in bed together. It was scripted that they make some comment about just having had sex, which Brooke wasn't entirely comfortable with, but she went with it anyway.

Lucas, in character as Nathan looked at Peyton and smiled. "I love you, you know that?" It came as easily as that, and even though it was scripted, it came a hell of a lot easier to Lucas than he had planned, or wanted.

Lucas looked into Peyton's green eyes, waiting for her to respond. He could tell how awkward she felt about this scene, especially after everything that had gone on recently.

A silence fell upon the audience as they waited patiently for Peyton to say her line. Lucas repeated the last thing he said in the hope Peyton would respond.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Peyton finally said those words that would change everything. "I love you, too," she said quietly, with a few tears escaping her eyes.

Maybe people wouldn't be able to tell just how true those words were. The audience applauded as the curtain went down. Lucas Scott knew the truth. He knew their interaction was scripted, yet as she spoke those words, he realised they were not coming from a piece of paper, they came straight from the heart.

Her heart.

Lucas knew it. Peyton knew it. And he was pretty sure that Brooke knew it too. Something he was afraid of.

* * *

Brooke had said her goodbyes to Nathan and Haley and an extremely quick goodbye to Lucas, before staying behind to tidy up. She kept herself to herself and honestly just wanted to clean up as fast as possible and leave.

"You did great tonight, Brooke," Peyton said, approaching the stage where Brooke was tidying.

Brooke turned around and without wanting to cause a scene, simply smiled at her former best friend. "Thanks."

"Can I talk to you?" Brooke shook her head and carried on tidying. "Please?" Peyton pleaded. "It's important."

Brooke sighed, letting go of the black sack she was holding and gestured for them both to sit on the stage. Peyton nodded and sat down, Brooke following close behind.

"Brooke," Peyton's eyes began to water. "I - I think I still have feelings for Lucas."

Brooke sat in shock, "As in you care about him like a friend?" She knew exactly how Peyton felt. She would be dumb to think they were 'just friends' - maybe they weren't together physically, but deep down, Brooke knew they would always have an emotional connection.

"No," Peyton shook her head and quickly wiped away a falling tear. "I mean more than that."

* * *

Lucas sat in the kitchen with his mom before bed. She had made them both a hot chocolate with marshmallows, just as she did when he was just a small boy. She had offered to make Nathan one, but he had already crashed out in the bedroom.

Lucas thanked his mom and took a sip of his drink. He placed the cup back down and licked his top lip to remove any residue. He knew it was now or never. He had to tell her what was happening. He needed someone to talk to.

He waited until she took a seat and he finally took a deep breath. "Mom, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Brooke entered the bedroom she was staying in, quietly closing the door behind her. Nathan was staying at Luke's tonight, and she didn't want to wake Haley up.

She opened a small drawer in the dresser and pulled out a brown envelope. She opened it up and just stared at the bundle of money inside. She felt a chill down her spine as she remembered what happened just the other day.

* * *

_"Oh," she looked up in surprise. "Hi, Mr Scott."_

_Dan stayed silent. Instead, he took hold of her arm tightly and pushed her against the wall. He widened his eyes and smirked. He could see the fear in her eyes._

_"You're.. hurting me," she just about got out._

_"You do anything to hurt my son, I swear to God I will kill you," Dan promised._

_She looked on in horror. He released her arm and let out an evil laugh. All she could do was hold her own arm and let out a silent cry._

_"Oh, and one more thing," Dan laughed._

_He grabbed her by the hair and forced her back into the bedroom._

_"You will listen to me and do as I say," Dan smirked as he closed the bedroom door._

_Brooke sat on the bed and stayed still. She couldn't move, she couldn't even speak. She felt frozen with complete fear. If there was anytime she didn't want to be in this house, it was now._

_Dan watched as she stayed frozen to spot. He grinned, "That thing of yours," He pointed to her stomach and watched as she looked down, before slowly lifting her head to meet his cold stare. "Get rid of it. My son doesn't need a whore like you. He needs to focus on his game, his future. He doesn't need you, or that thing you're carrying."_

_Brooke chose to stay silent. What could she even say to that? Dan Scott had a way to terrify people, and Brooke was definitely one of those people._

_"Lucas never loved you. Surely you must realise that? He came to see me today, you know he couldn't stop talking about Peyton. How much he wanted to be with her. How much he loved her. How your little problem will ruin his chances to make something of his life."_

_Brooke finally felt all the pain and anger inside of her reach the surface. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but knew more would come. Never had she felt so vulnerable. How she wished she had taken up Nathan's offer earlier on._

_"I heard you like getting around. Lucas told me there's another potential father."_

_"He.. He s-s-said that?" Her mouth trembled with fear, her body in complete shock._

_"Yes. Truth is, he doesn't want you, or a baby. So I think you need to take the hint, little girl, and move on."_

_Her heart had just been ripped out, at least that's what it felt like._

_Brooke noticed Dan reach into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pull out a brown envelope.p_

_"I want you to take this," he showed her the envelope and threw it on the bed next to her, "get rid of that problem and then leave."_

_"I.. I can't," she couldn't even process it all before the tears finally fell._

_"Keep it then, I couldn't care less. Just make Lucas believe there is no more baby and then go without a word."_

_Brooke felt a pain in her heart, she knew things would never be the same again._

_"There's $8,000 in there," He pointed to the envelope on the bed. "That's more than enough to sort out your little problem and buy a one way ticket outta here."_

_"I won't do this."_

_"He doesn't want you. I'm pretty sure most of the men in Tree Hill could vouch for how easy you are," Dan laughed. "Take that money and run. Break my sons heart and leave Tree Hill for good," Dan walked to open the door before looking back, "And don't ever come back," He gave her cold and deadly stare before leaving._

_If looks could kill, Brooke Davis would be dead._

* * *

Brooke trembled with fear just remembering that conversation. She put the money away and tried thinking of a way out of this mess, but she couldn't.

Maybe, just maybe Dan Scott was right after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Brand new chapter for my old account readers since re-uploading my story. Yay :D  
Sorry I never updated sooner, but I've been unwell recently and completely unmotivated. I'm almost certain this chapter sucks, like I said, I've been feeling unmotivated.

And I'm sorry, but any scenes from that episode that doesn't need changing to fit my story, will not be written in this chapter.

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye.**  
_Chapter Eight_

* * *

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. She was supposed to hate him, yet here she was, willingly sat in the same hotel room as him.

This was crazy; she was crazy.

He was nothing more than an arrogant jerk who took great pleasure in hurting people.

_He refers to himself in the third person, for goodness sake! Why am I here with this egotistical moron?_

She had revealed more about herself to him in the last few hours than she had done with her own boyfriend in the last few weeks.

This wasn't how she was supposed to end the night.

* * *

Karen Roe sat still at the kitchen table. It was 2am and she couldn't sleep. Truth be told, she had not even been to bed. She was exhausted; that was certain, but her mind raced, not allowing her a peaceful slumber. Karen stared down at the cup she held in her hands. The once piping hot liquid was now nothing more than a stone cold cup of coffee.

She couldn't get her head around the bombshell her son had dropped on her only a few hours earlier.

* * *

_Lucas sat in the kitchen with his mom before bed. She had made them both a hot chocolate with marshmallows, just as she did when he was just a small boy. She had offered to make Nathan one, but he had already crashed out in the bedroom. Lucas thanked his mom and took a sip of his drink. He placed the cup back down and licked his top lip to remove any residue. He knew it was now or never. He had to tell her what was happening. He needed someone to talk to._

_He waited until she took a seat and he finally took a deep breath. "Mom, there's something I need to tell you."_

_Karen looked up, staring her son straight in the eye. "Wha— What's wrong?"_

_"Please don't be mad, mom," Luke pleaded, a complete look of fear showing from his blue orbs._

_Karen lowered her head and closed her eyes whilst she took a breath. She had an extremely eery feeling — almost like she knew what was coming next._

_"Ma, please look at me."_

_Karen looked up and saw the fear in her sons eyes. The sudden feeling of déjà vu was overwhelming. "Is Brooke pregnant?" Lucas simply nodded his head whilst Karen let out the breath she didn't even realise she was holding in._

_After a few minutes, which felt like a lifetime, Lucas broke the silence. "It might not be mine," he said through gritted teeth. "It might not even be an issue soon."_

_Karen was confused. "Explain yourself, Lucas."_

_"Well you remember when Brooke and I were non-exclusive?" Karen simply nodded. "And that she slept with..." Lucas trailed off, not even wanting to say it out loud._

_Karen took the hint, "Yes, I remember. And it could be Ch—"_

_"YES!" Lucas butted in, getting annoyed. He took a breath as Karen apologised. She honestly never meant to hit a nerve, but she obviously had._

_"Again, I'm sorry," she apologised again. "What does Brooke want?"_

_"A umm," he cleared his throat. "You know.."_

_"Yes. Unfortunately I think I do." Karen reached her arm across the table to take hold of her sons hand. She gently squeezed it. "Is that what you want?" Lucas remained quiet for a few moments but Karen could sense the tears begin to build up behind his eyes._

_Lucas felt the tears form, but he wasn't going to let them fall. He began to focus on a spot on the wall, ignoring his mothers question. He heard his mother say his name but chose to ignore it, still focusing on the wall. He could feel the build up of tears, and knowing they were about to fall, he had to stop them._

_He released his hand from his mothers grasp and bought it closer to chest and up towards his mouth. He let out a small yawn and then proceeded to use both hands to wipe his eyes, wiping away the build up of tears. "I think I should get some sleep, mom."_

_Not wanting to push the subject further, Karen nodded in agreement. She watched as Lucas stood up and walked closer to her. He gave his mom a peck on the cheek before saying goodnight._

_Things were a mess, and Karen wanted to help them both._

* * *

Karen went over everything in her mind time and time again. So much so that she never realised she had spent the entire night sitting in the uncomfortable wooden chair. It wasn't until she felt the warmth from the sun shining through the window hitting her back, that she realised it was morning. Karen quickly cleaned the cups from the night before and left the kitchen to shower.

* * *

"You really think pestering me will make me believe you care, Chris," Brooke said as she packed her clothes in her suitcase. This was the third time today Chris had called her and it was starting to get annoying.

_"Please, Brooke. I've cut the bullshit act like you wanted. Just give me a chance,"_ Chris pleaded, letting out a breath.

Brooke sighed in defeat as she packed more of her belongings, "Ok, fine. I'll meet you later."

Sounding surprised, Chris spoke, _"Are you serious?"_

Brooke slightly grinned at Chris' reaction. It was actually kind of nice to think he was being genuine. "Yes, I am. Just don't tell anyone."

He laughed, _"Oh please, I should be the one worried of people catching on to our little meeting."_

"Yeah, sure," she smiled. _This is weird! I'm actually having a proper conversation with him._

_"Can I call you later to arrange things?"_

Brooke opened the drawer and pulled out the envelope with money in. Even touching it sent chills up her spine. "I'll call you, ok?" She quickly threw the envelope into her bag and zipped it up.

_"Will you actually do that though?"_

"Look, Chris, we're hardly the best of friends, but I do agree with you. We need to talk, so I won't go back on my word."

_"Thank you."_

_Chris actually sounds genuine. What the hell is going on? _"Goodbye, Chris," she said and hung up. She placed her phone down and took a seat on the bed.

After a few moments, Haley knocked on the bedroom door and let herself in.

"Hey tigger," Haley smiled. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"

"Umm, actually can I talk to you for a sec?" Haley asked, taking a seat beside Brooke.

"Sure," Brooke smiled.

_Oh god, here we go._ "I'm, well I think I am, I'm pretty sure I am—"

"Are what, Haley?"

"Pregnant."

_Say what now?_ Brooke raised her eyebrows in shock, "Wow, Haley. That's.. Wow!"

"Yeah."

"Do you know for sure?"

Haley shook her head, "No. I was going to get a test today but what with the wedding and all, I hav—"

Brooke interrupted, "I'll get you one today and you can take it."

Haley smiled, "Thank you so much. That would help me a lot."

"No problem, buddy," Brooke smiled and pulled her friend closer for a hug.

Haley pulled back and saw the suitcase. "What's the case for, tig?"

"Oh, I'm staying at Luke's until you're back. We're gonna try and work things out," She lied. Truth was, Brooke wasn't going to stay in the same house as Dan whilst Nathan and Haley were away.

* * *

"Trust me, everything is going according to plan," the person smirked.

"Good. At least now I can relax a little," Dan smirked. "They won't see this coming."

* * *

A few hours before the wedding, Brooke headed to town to pick up a pregnancy test for Haley. She entered a pharmacy and quickly headed to where she needed to be. After picking up a box of two tests, she hurried along to the counter, trying to avoid eye contact with the pharmacist. She handed the money over, collected her change and picked up the box before turning around so quickly, she bumped straight into the person behind her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Brooke apologised and looked up. _Oh shit!_

It was none other than Rachel Gatina.

_That's all I need!_ "What are you doing here?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Getting birth control pills, which is probably something you should've done to avoid _that_," Rachel said, her eyes looking down at the pregnancy test box in Brooke's hand.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! _"I can explain," Brooke spoke as she pointed towards the exit door. As they left the pharmacists, that's exactly what Brooke did.

She explained how she herself was currently pregnant, with twins she might add, almost making Rachel choke on her drink. She told her how Lucas was acting towards her, and the sudden interest Chris Keller was showing her. She also found herself explaining the Peyton drama too. She got to bitch about Peyton to someone else who didn't like her either, so it was a win-win situation.

And even though she didn't want to betray Haley's trust, she had to explain to Rachel that the test was for Haley, not her. It would've looked strange if Brooke confessed to already being pregnant, yet was caught buying a pregnancy test.

"Wow. Now I understand why you look so stressed all the time," Rachel laughed.

"Please don't tell anyone," Brooke asked. "Especially about Haley. It's not fair that I already told you, so please—"

"I won't tell anyone. Contrary to what others think, I'm not a bitch, well not a total bitch."

* * *

Brooke headed inside the wedding venue to help with some last minute finishing touches. She set out the name plaques and made sure the flowers were all in the right positions.

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas said as he entered the venue, heading straight up to Brooke.

"Hey," she said, not taking her eyes off the task she was doing.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'd actually just really appreciate it if you didn't speak to Peyton today."

"You're kidding, right? Brooke this is a wedding, we're all in the same wedding party," he sighed. "Come on, we're friends."

Brooke looked up, "You know what, could you do me a favour? Just once put me above your precious Peyton, and do something that I ask you to do. Thanks."

"Brooke, she's our friend. I can't just spend the day ignoring her."

"Are you serious? Friends? Didn't you two hook up only last week or something?"

"We did not hook up, and this isn't really the time or place to discuss this."

"It never is, is it?"

"Look, let's just get through today for Nathan and Haley, then we talk about things."

"Sure," Brooke said as Luke leant forward and kissed her cheek. She faked a smile and walked off.

After getting dressed into his suit, Lucas stood outside staring at his own reflection in the black limos windows. He attempted to do his own tie without much luck.

"Need a hand?" He heard a familiar voice ask. He turned his head to see his father, Dan, standing there.

"No, you're alright thanks," Lucas said, still trying to fix his tie.

"Come on, Lucas. It's just a tie," Dan offered help.

Lucas reluctantly turned around and let Dan sort his tie, barely looking at his father as he did.

"How's that situation with Brooke?"

"None of your business," Lucas stared him in the eyes.

"You're my son, I just want what's best for you."

"Why now?" Lucas asked as Dan finished up the tie and stepped back. "I mean you've ignored me pretty much my whole life, what do you care what's best for me?"

"I'm just trying to make amends, Lucas. Maybe one day you'll see that."

* * *

Karen and Deb looked on as Dan spoke to Lucas. Karen felt extremely uncomfortable with them being so close while she believed Lucas was confused. She wouldn't want Dan knowing of the current situation and putting his poison into Luke's head.

"Dan thinks it was Keith," Deb spoke, turning to face Karen. "The fire. I just found out this morning. I'm so sorry, Karen. It's not fair to Keith's memory and it's not fair on you." Deb rubbed Karens arm as they began walking together.

"No, it's not fair to Keith, but Dan's need for revenge was buried with his brother. He's not going to be coming after you or anyone else."

"Maybe so, but that makes me feel weaker than ever."

Both women watched as Lucas walked away from Dan. Karen took Debs hand and smiled. "There's some things I think you should know, but you have to keep it between us."

* * *

Rachel walked into the beautiful garden ready to take her seat. She spotted Brooke and walked over.

"Hey, Rachel. You look almost as hot as me," Brooke laughed. They weren't exactly what people considered as friends, but Brooke had seen a whole new side to Rachel, and she actually liked this one.

"Sounds like something I would say," Rachel frowned. They continued walking until they came face to face with Peyton.

"Hey Peyton," Rachel smiled. Peyton simply said 'hi' back.

Brooke linked arms with Rachel, shooting a dirty look to Peyton and then a smile to Rachel. "Why don't we go find you a good seat, friend?"

Brooke and Rachel walked off leaving Peyton alone. Peyton shook her head and sighed before she noticed Lucas walking towards her.

"Hey you," Lucas smiled. "So I've been informed to avoid you like the plague. What's up?"

"Nothing, just," she paused, "look if Brooke doesn't want you to talk to me then just do it, okay? I'll be fine."

"I don't understand why we can't all be friends again," Lucas sighed.

"Sorry Luke," she said before walking away.

"Hey Peyton," he said, stopping her in her tracks. "You look nice," he smiled and walked off.

* * *

"Look Brooke, I need you to listen to me," Lucas said as he followed her into a back room. The wedding ceremony had gone without a hitch. Both Lucas and Brooke had decided to put their feelings aside for today and get along, they even had a dance together. Lucas then stupidly bought up the kiss he had shared with Peyton only recently, the one that Brooke saw. She wasn't impressed in the slightest. All Luke tried to do was apologise as he knew they had never really spoken about it properly. Obviously now that was the wrong thing to do because Brooke stormed off. "I'm sorry for bringing it up again, but I meant what I said. That kiss didn't mean anything."

Brooke frantically searched through the identical purses in the hope of finding hers. She had kept the pregnancy test in her bag so Haley could take it before she left on her honeymoon. "A kiss always means something," she shot back.

"Not that kiss, not to me. I meant it when I said I'm sorry. She was just upset about the day in the school. I was trying to be a good friend, Brooke, nothing more." Lucas passed her another purse which she quickly snatched from him. "Is it possible for you to forgive me? I forgave you."

She looked up, "for what?"

"For sleeping with Chris Keller."

"And you know what Lucas, I loved you for that," tears appearing in her eyes, "you had such grace in that moment, that I fell in love with you all over again. I can't believe that you would use that now as a bargaining chip."

"I'm not, I'm not. I just— I'm sorry, ok? We have so much going on right now and I just want us to be ok. Plus the thought of Chris Keller being in our life anymore than he should, just sickens me."

"He won't be."

"What do you mean?"

Brooke found her bag and quickly pulled her phone out, shielding the test from Luke's view. She had a quick look and saw a text message from Chris.

**Chris**: You'd better call like you promised, beautiful.

_Ugh! Keller calling me beautiful is just plain creepy!_

"Brooke!" Lucas said once again trying to get her attention. He wondered what she was looking at.

She quickly placed her phone on the table and looked up. "I called the clinic this morning. They're gonna call back to let me know the next available appointment. So all this wont even matter soon."

"That's it? We don't even talk about it?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Once I get that call this will all be over."

Lucas was genuinely surprised about her response. "Brooke, please. I'm so sorry. I need you to believe me when I tell you my heart is with you," he sighed. "It just seems like ever since we got back together, you've been waiting for an opportunity to push me away. I think this pregnancy is your way of pushing me away for good."

"Oh great, you kiss Peyton, AGAIN, and I'm pushing you away?"

"I love you, Brooke. I don't know how else to say it."

"How about how you show it? I am not pushing you away, Lucas. I am holding on for dear life, but I need you to need me back," she began crying as her breathing grew faster. "Why can't you ever just let me all the way in?" She sobbed. Brooke finally took a deep breath and spoke once again, "we have to go and give our toasts now, about love," she shook her, wiped a tear from her face and walked out.

Lucas wasn't the snooping type when it came to his girlfriend, but something inside of him screamed for him to check her phone. It was right in front of him. No one was around. Surely one quick look wouldn't hurt. He picked up the phone and slid his finger along the screen to unlock. He knew her passcode, because as Brooke always said, she never had anything to hide. He tapped in her code and quickly pressed the messages icon. He saw a message from Chris and instantly felt sick to his stomach. Chris had call his girlfriend beautiful. Why was he texting her? Why did Brooke even have his number? Why would she be calling him? Something wasn't right. This seemed to raise more questions than it had answered.

_Why did I look? I couldn't keep my stupid curiosity at bay._

"What are you doing?" A voice spoke in the distance.

Lucas jumped with shock and quickly put Brooke's phone back on the table. He turned around to come faced with Rachel. "Umm, nothing. I was just coming back out there."

Rachel let out a small tut, "I don't think Brooke would appreciate you checking up on her."

"I wasn't doing anything."

"Oh please. I can see the guilt all over your face. You can trust Brooke, it just looks like she can't trust you," Rachel said edging closer to him.

"It wasn't like that. It fell out of her bag, I was just putting it back," Lucas proceeded to pick up Brooke's phone once again, also picking up her bag. "See?" He unzipped the bag just as Haley and Brooke entered the room.

Brooke spoke first, "what's going on?" Haley decided now was the best time to take the pregnancy test, so Brooke came to retrieve it from her bag. Although all she saw was Lucas holding both her phone and bag, with Rachel just looking on.

"Oh, apparently your phone fell out of your bag and Lucas was just being kind enough to put it back for you," Rachel explained.

Brooke rushed forward, "Thanks, but I can do that," she gave Lucas a cold glare, knowing full well her phone was never in her bag when she left. She snatched both the bag and phone from his grasp but as she did the bag fell to the floor, along with the contents.

Noticing the pregnancy test box on show, Haley rushed forward hoping Lucas and Rachel wouldn't notice.

Out of nowhere, Nathan walked in. "Come on guys, we're doing the speeches now."

Haley looked back at her husband, "yeah, we'll just be a minute."

Brooke frantically placed things back into her bag. Her purse, make-up and her maid of honour speech. She noticed Haley trying to shield the box from people's view, which clearly didn't work as everyone else saw it too.

"What the— whose is that?" Nathan asked, knowing full well it wasn't Brooke's.

Haley and Brooke both shot each other a worrying look, not knowing what to do. They couldn't say it was Brooke's, as both men knew she was already pregnant, and Haley didn't want Nathan to know of her possible pregnancy until she knew for sure herself.

Rachel saw their worrying looks and just smiled, "it's mine. I asked Brooke to hold on to it for me as I haven't got a bag," she lied. She quickly retrieved the pregnancy test from Haley's hand and watched as they quickly stood up. "Thanks again, Brooke."

Brooke smiled, "Anytime."

Haley sighed with relief and walked to her husband, "speech time," she smiled and walked out with Nathan. Lucas simply followed them.

Once they had left the room, Brooke hugged Rachel.

"Ok, what was that for?"

"Thank you. You didn't have to cover for us like that, but you did, so thank you."

"Hey, I told you I wasn't a complete bitch," Rachel smiled and headed for the door, "oh and you might wanna check your phone. Regardless of what he said, Lucas was snooping before I came in."

* * *

The reception was over and pretty much everyone had left. Nathan and Haley were on their way to the airport and Peyton was long gone, not that Brooke cared. Haley had quickly done the pregnancy test with Brooke before she left, and finally Haley's thoughts were confirmed: she was pregnant too.

Brooke waited around for Lucas as they were supposed to be having a 'talk' after the wedding. He had wondered off with his mom, but she really hoped he would show up soon. Just then her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

_"Hey pretty girl, listen I'm really sorry but Nathan and Haley forgot their plane tickets. My mom and I are driving out to the bridge to meet them. Can I call you when I'm back? Love you, bye."_

Lucas never even gave Brooke the chance to answer, he just hung up on her. She sighed, shaking her head and began to look up Chris Keller's number in her contacts.

After a few moments, he answered. "_Well, I knew you'd call."_

"Yeah, yeah. So where am I meeting you?" Brooke asked, standing up and heading to a back room to collect her belongings.

* * *

"Thanks again for bringing us the tickets, Luke," Haley smiled as she placed them in her bag. "Sorry if I kept you from Brooke."

Before Lucas could talk, Nathan yelled a 'come on, we're gonna be late' to Haley.

"Ok, I have to go but thank you for coming," she kissed him on the cheek and quickly waved at Karen in the car. "Oh, and I'm glad Brooke's staying with you while we're away. I hope you two can works things out," she gave him another quick kiss before rushing back to the car.

Lucas waved goodbye as Nathan and Haley drove off. He was still shocked at what Haley told him. If Brooke wasn't staying at Nathan's, and she definitely never mentioned staying with Lucas, where the heck is she sleeping? A quick flash in his brain linked Haley's comment to the text message he saw on Brooke's phone earlier on.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

**AN2**: Don't worry, the next chapter is all Brooke/Chris and their meeting. There's certain things that were originally said & revealed in the actual episode but not in my chapter.. I haven't forget them, things will happen in later chapters. Oh, and I'm not writing crazy drunk Rachel and the whole car crash.


End file.
